


Das Geheimnis der Mühle

by Black_Zora



Series: Auf Rabenflügeln [3]
Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Change of Seasons, Cycles and Circles, Dark Magic, Difficult Decisions, Education, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Master-Student-Bond, coming to terms
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: Um das Leben der Kantorka zu retten, hat Krabat eingewilligt, der Nachfolger des Meisters zu werden. Drei Jahre muss er noch lernen, bis er bereit ist, die Mühle zu übernehmen. Der Meister ist ungewöhnlich freundlich zu ihm, doch seine einstigen Freunde unter den Gesellen begegnen ihm nun mit Misstrauen. Lyschko, der die Gunst des Meisters verloren hat, schleicht durch die Mühle wie ein geprügelter Hund. Juro zumindest ist immer noch Krabats Freund ... oder? – Das Rad dreht sich weiter, und Krabat kann es nicht aufhalten. Am Ende des Jahres wird er wieder einen wählen müssen ...





	1. Ein neuer Kreis beginnt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Secret of the Mill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040150) by [aquila_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquila_black/pseuds/aquila_black), [Black_Zora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora)



> Disclaimer: "Krabat" gehört Otfried Preußler und seinen Erben. Ich habe keine Rechte an den Figuren und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Die Handlung orientiert sich an der des Buches, die Bilder, die ich dabei insbesondere von den Personen vor Augen habe, sind aber durch den Film geprägt.
> 
> Anmerkungen: Dies ist eine Fortsetzung zu "Alles hat seinen Preis". Es empfiehlt sich, meine andere Geschichte zuerst zu lesen, aber es ist nicht zwingend notwendig, um "Das Geheimnis der Mühle" zu verstehen.
> 
> 25.10.2016: Ich habe die Geschichte nach Anregungen von aquila_black noch einmal gründlich überarbeitet und unter anderem einige zusätzliche Szenen eingefügt. Ich denke, jetzt ist sie stimmiger. Vielen Dank, aquila_black, für deine detaillierte und hilfreiche Textkritik!

.

Merten war tot und begraben, und Krabat hatte sein erstes Jahr als Meisterschüler auf der Mühle im Koselbruch angetreten.

Es war die Nacht vor dem Dreikönigstag, oder vor Hochneujahr, wie der Meister es nannte, und Krabat hatte dem Meister geholfen, mit der Macht der Träume einen neuen Lehrjungen herbeizulocken. Es war ein dürrer, verdreckter kleiner Kerl von zwölf oder dreizehn Jahren, mit struppigen blonden Haaren, die ihm bis auf die Schultern fielen, und verschreckten, unruhigen Augen. Sein Name war Stani.

Krabat stand mit in der Schwarzen Kammer, als der Junge einschlug und, ohne es zu wissen, sein Leben an den Meister verpfändete, und er sagte kein Wort, um Stani zu warnen.

Einen Tag später wurde Lobosch freigesprochen, mit Hanzo und Kito als Bürgen.

Eine weitere Neuerung ergab sich dadurch, dass Witko auf Geheißdes Meisters kaum noch in der Mühle mitarbeitete, sondern zumeist Juro in der Küche und bei dessen anderen Aufgaben in Haus und Hof zur Hand ging. Anscheinend hatte selbst der Meister nach zwei Jahren, die in diesem Fall ja auch noch für vier zählten, nicht umhin können, einzusehen, dass Witko nicht für die harte Arbeit in der Mahlstubeund auf dem Getreidespeichergemacht war. In den Neumondnächten aber musste er weiter mit anpacken, da half alles nichts.

An den meisten Tagen arbeitete Krabat Seite an Seite mit den anderen Burschen in der Mühle, und freitags nahm er am Unterricht in der Schwarzen Kunst teil. Der Meister rief ihn darüber hinaus aber immer wieder und oft für ganze Abende zu sich in die Schwarze Kammer oder auch in die Meisterstube, um ihm zusätzliche Lehren in der Zauberei zu erteilen. Zudem hatte er Krabat angekündigt, dass er ihn künftig auch auf den einen oder anderen Besuch am Hofe zu Dresden und auf andere Reisen mitnehmen wollte.

In der ersten Neumondnacht des Jahres erschien wie immer der Herr Gevatter auf der Mühle. Krabat fürchtete halb, dass dieser ihn wieder ansprechen würde, doch das einzige, was geschah, war, dass er dessen brennenden Blick häufiger auf sich ruhen fühlte als sonst. Als sie den letzten Sack aufgeladen hatten, knallte die Peitsche und der Wagen jagte vom Hof und durch das Tor hinaus, und Krabat war sehr erleichtert.

Allmählich bekam Krabat eine Vorstellung davon, wie sich der von allen gemiedene Lyschko fühlen musste. Seine Mitgesellen trauten ihm nicht mehr über den Weg. Manch bitterer Blick traf ihn, heimlich wie offen. Selbst Lobosch war ihm gegenüber vorsichtig geworden. Das kränkte Krabat, und er zog sich seinerseits von den anderen zurück.

Krabat hatte versucht, sich Hanzo, dessen Wort unter den Burschen am meisten galt, zu erklären. Er hatte den Altgesellen am Ende der Dreikönigsnacht angesprochen. Hanzo verließ die Arbeit zumeist als letzter, und Krabat war mit ihm in der Mahlstube zurückgeblieben, wo der Altgesell überprüfte, ob alle Mahlgänge in ordentlichem Zustand und bereit für das kommende Tagwerk waren.

„Hanzo“, sagte Krabat, „auf ein Wort.“

Hanzo drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn abwartend an. Auf seinem Gesicht waren einmal mehr Wachsamkeit und leises Misstrauen zu lesen.

„Ich weiß“, fuhr Krabat rasch fort, „dass ihr mir den Pakt mit dem Meister übel nehmt. Aber ich will kein böses Blut zwischen uns. Ich hab es nicht getan, um meine Haut zu retten, sondern um den Tod des Mädchens zu verhindern, das ich liebte. Der Meister hatte ihren Namen herausgefunden, und du weißt, wie es geht … Aber ich stelle mich nicht gegen euch. Bitte sag das den andern. Ich habe nie danach gestrebt, mich mit dem Meister zu verbünden. Aber was getan ist, ist getan, und nun will ich versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen.“

„Was getan ist, ist getan“, bestätigte Hanzo. „Und der Meister mag gute Gründe gehabt haben, dir diesen Handel anzubieten. Es steht mir nicht zu, seine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln. Aber, Krabat,“ – er sah Krabat scharf an – „du bist erst drei Jahre auf der Mühle. Es gibt viele, die länger hier sind als du. Und manch einer von ihnen, so meine ich, hätte ebenfalls das Zeug dazu, der Nachfolger des Meisters zu werden.“

'Aha', dachte Krabat, 'daher weht der Wind … Hanzo möchte selbst gern Meister sein. Kein Wunder: Er ist schon zwölf Jahre hier, einer der Besten in der Schwarzen Schule und seit zwei Jahren Altgesell …'

„Hanzo …“, begann Krabat in begütigendem Ton.

„Lass gut sein, Krabat“, unterbrach ihn der Altgesell. „Du hast es selbst gesagt: Was getan ist, ist getan, und nun müssen wir uns alle hineinfinden. Ich werde den anderen Burschen sagen, was du mir erzählt hast. Nur: dass es mir oder ihnen gefällt, das kannst du nicht erwarten.“

Damit wandte er sich ab und ließ Krabat allein in der Mahlstube zurück.

.

Neben Krabats eigenen Bemühungen mochte wohl auch Juro bei den Gesellen für ihn eingetreten sein. Doch nachdem ihn alle so lange Zeit gering geschätzt hatten, hatte sein Wort kaum Gewicht. Dass Juro seit seiner Enttarnung durch den Meister aufgehört hatte, den Dummen zu spielen, hatten die anderen Burschen noch nicht verwunden. Sie hatten sich über die Jahre so an seine scheinbare Blödheit gewöhnt, dass sie jedes Mal verblüfft waren, wenn er ganz vernünftig mit ihnen sprach. Juro musste sich erst einen neuen Rang unter den Mühlknappen erarbeiten, ehe die anderen vielleicht auf ihn hören würden.

Ja, Juro … Die Einzigen, die Krabat ohne Urteil im Blick begegneten, waren Juro und Lyschko. Beide wussten, wie es war, von den anderen verachtet zu werden, wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen: Juro, weil alle außer Krabat und dem Meister ihn jahrelang für entsetzlich dumm gehalten hatten, und Lyschko, weil er lange Jahre der Günstling und Zuträger des Meisters gewesen war.

Nach einiger Zeit begannen Krabat und Juro, sich an manchen Abenden wieder in der Küche zu treffen, allerdings ohne Bannkreis und Heimlichkeiten. Sie wussten nun beide, dass der Meister innerhalb der Mühle durch Schutzzauber hindurchsehen konnte.

Dem Meister war natürlich bekannt, dass Krabat wieder zu Juro ging, doch er sagte und tat nichts, um es zu verhindern. Daher ging Krabat davon aus, dass er, wenn er die Treffen vielleicht auch nicht begrüßte, sie doch zumindest duldete.

„Es tut mir Leid, Juro“, sagte Krabat eines abends, „dass ich meine Sache letztes Jahr so schlecht gemacht habe. Aber jetzt bin ich nun einmal an mein Wort gegenüber dem Meister und der Mühle gebunden, und ich muss sehen, wie ich das Beste daraus mache.“

„Das verstehe ich, Krabat“, erwiderte Juro. „Und ich bin froh, dass du noch lebst, und dass wir, wenn wir nun doch nicht aus der Mühle herauskönnen, zum Mindesten dich als neuen Meister bekommen werden, wenn der alte geht. Das mag besser sein als Manches. Stell dir nur vor, er hätte Lyschko zu seinem Nachfolger gewählt …“

Krabat sah den Freund forschend an. „Wirst du versuchen, mich zu bekämpfen, wenn ich der Meister bin?“

Juro schwieg eine Weile. Dann sagte er: „Das bleibt abzuwarten. Ich weiß ja noch nicht, was für eine Art von Meister du sein wirst, ob ein guter oder schlechter.“

„Aber auch ich werde jedes Jahr einen wählen müssen, Juro.“

„Ich weiß, Krabat. Ich weiß …“

.

Dann war da noch Lyschko. Seit Lyschko wusste, dass der Meister und Krabat ihn zum Altjahrestag hatten sterben lassen wollen und dass nur Mertens Selbstopfer seinen Tod verhindert hatte, war Lyschko verändert. Er war still geworden und in sich gekehrt. Seine unpassenden und frechen Bemerkungen den Mitgesellen gegenüber waren verstummt. Er trug dem Meister keine Beobachtungen mehr zu. Nach wie vor war er meist für sich, und die anderen redeten gerade das Allernötigste mit ihm. Nur Juro setzte sich manchmal zu ihm und behandelte ihn beinahe so, wie er die anderen Gesellen behandelte. Die beiden sprachen kaum ein Wort miteinander, aber dennoch schien es Krabat, als ob Lyschko Juro dankbar wäre.

Die anderen Gesellen hingegen waren zu Lyschko noch abweisender als sonst. Die Worte gegen ihn wurden schärfer gewählt, als Krabat es bislang erlebt hatte. Andrusch mit seiner spitzen Zunge war dabei führend, doch schien es, als könnte er sich bei allem, was er gegen Lyschko sagte und tat, der Unterstützung der anderen sicher sein. Selbst Hanzo schritt nur selten ein, und es war deutlich erkennbar, dass er es nicht Lyschko zuliebe, sondern aus bloßem Pflichtgefühl tat.

An einem MittagEnde Januar, nachdem sie in bitterer Kälte Mühlrad und Gerinne vom Eis befreit hatten, saßen sie in der Gesindestube um den Tisch herum und langten tüchtig beim Eintopf zu, den Juro ihnen aufgetischt hatte.

Krabat aß mit Hanzo, Andrusch und Lyschko aus einer Schüssel. Lyschko, dem Hanzo an diesem Tag die ungeliebte Arbeit unter dem Mühlrad zugewiesen hatte, löffelte hungrig den dicken Brei aus Linsen, Rüben und Pastinaken in sich hinein. Andrusch, sah Krabat, beobachtete ihn dabei mit einem unheilverkündenden Funkeln in den Augen.

„Lyschko …“, hub Andrusch in scheinbar beiläufigem Ton an.

Doch Lyschko ließ sich nicht täuschen und sah sofort misstrauisch zu ihm hinüber.

„Bist wohl immer recht hungrig jetzt“, fuhr Andrusch fort, „wo der Meister dich nicht mehr die Krümel von seinem Tisch auflecken lässt …“

Lyschkos Augen wurden schmal. Er machte eine beleidigende Geste in Andruschs Richtung, ehe er sich mit verdrossenem Gesicht wieder dem Eintopf zuwandte.

Aber Andrusch war noch nicht fertig. „Wie fühlt es sich an, liebster Lyschko, das Leben auf der Mühle, ohne dass die schützende Hand des Meisters deinen Kopf tätschelt?“

Lyschko ließ seinen Löffel klappernd neben die Schüssel fallen. Er war eben im Begriff, sich zu erheben, als mit einem Mal der Meister in der Tür stand. Er musste zumindest Andruschs letzten Satz gehört haben.

Alle erstarrten.

Doch der Meister sagte nichts zu dem beginnenden Streit, den er mit seinem Eintreten unterbrochen hatte, und auch nichts zu Andruschs giftigen Worten.

„Juro“, sprach der Meister, „komm zu mir, wenn du mit der Küche fertig bist. Ich will diese Woche zwei der Burschen nach Hoyerswerda schicken, damit sie uns besorgen, was im Haushalt fehlt und in Wittichenau nicht zu bekommen ist. Du wirst mir helfen, eine Liste zu machen.“

Juro nickte. „Ein Fäßchen Salz brauchen wir in jedem Fall, das kann ich jetzt schon sagen. Dazu leinene Handtücher für die Küche. Und einen neuen Zwiebeltopf, denn der alte ist vor zwei Tagen endgültig entzwei gegangen – er ist auch mit Zauberei nicht mehr dauerhaft zusammenzufügen.“

„Gut“, erwiderte der Meister. „Ich werde es aufschreiben. Und dann muss in Hoyerswerda zumindest einer dabei sein, der lesen kann. Kito, wie ist es mit dir?“

„Gern, Meister.“ Bei der Aussicht, einen ganzen Tag von der Mühle weg und bis nach Hoyerswerda zu kommen, hellte sich Kitos sonst so finstere Miene merklich auf.

„Wen nehmen wir noch?“ Der Meister betrachtete die Runde, einen nach dem anderen. Lyschko sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf, doch der Blick des Müllers wanderte weiter. „Petar, magst du auch mitfahren?“

Petar nickte eifrig. „Sehr gern.“

„Gut, dann ist das abgemacht. Übermorgen fahrt ihr zwei mit den Braunen nach Hoyerswerda.“

Damit drehte der Meister sich um und verließ die Gesindestube.

Der Gedanke an Hoyerswerda hatte selbst bei denen, die nicht mitfahren würden, die Stimmung deutlich gehoben. Die Burschen bedrängten Kito und Petar mit Aufträgen, was sie aus der Marktstadt mitgebracht habenwollten. Der Meister stellte ihnen für solche Zwecke immer ein wenig Geld zur Verfügung. Nur Lyschko saß mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Platz und beteiligte sich nicht amGespräch.

Krabat fragte sich, ob die beiden Burschen Lyschko etwas aus Hoyerswerda besorgen würden, wenn dieser sie darum bäte. Kito wohl nicht. Petar vielleicht. Er hatte ein gutmütiges Wesen und schlug selten jemandem etwas ab. Krabat hatte er auf dessen Bitte hin gerade versprochen, ihm ein neues Halstuch mitzubringen.

Wobei … Wenn es sich um Lyschko handelte …

Erneut sah Krabat zu Lyschko hinüber. Mit einem Mal konnte er dem Mitgesellen die schlechte Laune nicht mehr verdenken.

.

Was Krabat betraf, so vermied Lyschko es geflissentlich, mit ihm allein zu sein, ja selbst Krabats Blick mied er. Wenn Krabat ihn ansprach, dann sah Lyschko halb zur Seite weg und antwortete schleppend, als müsste er sich jedes Wort erst genau überlegen. Er kam Krabat wie ein geprügelter Hund vor, und wie damals am Tag vor dem Altjahrestag, als Lyschko vor ihm zusammengebrochen war und geweint hatte, wusste Krabat nicht, ob er Mitgefühl oder Widerwillen empfinden sollte. Dennoch begegnete Lyschko ihm aufrichtiger, als es die anderen Gesellen – mit Ausnahme Juros – taten, und schien Krabat nicht für seinen Pakt mit dem Meister zu verurteilen.

„Lyschko“, fragte Krabat einmal, „was denkst du eigentlich, was ich dir Böses will?“

Da lachte Lyschko, leise und bitter. „Juro“, erwiderte er, „ist ja nun wieder dein Freund. Was soll ich da wohl denken, wenn ich mir das Ende des Jahres vorstelle?“

  



	2. Die Augen überall

.

An Mariä Lichtmess rief der Meister Krabat nach dem Abendessen einmal mehr zu sich in die Stube. Anders als beim Freitagsunterricht brauchte Krabat bei diesen zusätzlichen Stunden keine Rabengestalt anzunehmen. Meist musste er stehen, während sein Lehrer in einem Lehnstuhl saß. An diesem Abend jedoch bot der Meister ihm Wein und einen Schemel an, und erst, nachdem sie beide ihre Becher halb geleert hatten, kam er auf den Unterricht zu sprechen.

„Heute“, sagte der Meister, „werde ich dich lehren, wie du die Augen überall haben und stets mit den Gesellen sein kannst. Also: Hör gut zu und tu, was ich dir sage! Schließe die Augen, geh in dich hinein und wieder aus dir heraus – aber nicht aus deinem Körper, hörst du! Nur ein kleiner Teil von dir soll aus dir herausgehen, so dass du deinen Körper noch beherrschen und wahrnehmen kannst, was um ihn her geschieht. Alles andere wäre auf der Mühle, wo du nicht nur von Freunden umgeben bist und deine Feinde gleichfalls zaubern können, zu gefährlich. – Tu es, und dann sag mir, was du von den Gesellen sehen und hören kannst.“

Krabat schloss gehorsam die Augen. Er ging tief in sich hinein, in seinen Atem und seinen Herzschlag, wie der Meister es sie als Vorbereitung für Verwandlungen und manch anderen schwierigen Zauber gelehrt hatte. Dann ging er wieder aus sich heraus, erweiterte seinen Kreis, bis er so weit wie möglich war, ohne seinen Körper zu verlassen.

Unten in der Gesindestube hörte er die anderen Gesellen, oder zumindest einige von ihnen. Andrusch und Staschko lachten, Lyschko maulte in beleidigtem Ton, und dann erklang Hanzos Stimme, die alle zur Ordnung rief.

Krabat streckte sich noch etwas weiter, und dann konnte er mit einem Mal in die Gesindestube sehen. Andrusch, Staschko, Hanzo, Kito und Kubo hockten im Halbkreis um den langen Tisch herum. Am anderen Ende saß Lyschko, einen Krug Bier vor sich und einen Ausdruck tiefsten Abscheus auf dem Gesicht.

Juro kam mit einem Krug in der Hand aus der Küche, trat zu Lyschko hin und tauschte die Gefäße aus. Er sagte etwas, und als Krabat sich noch mehr streckte, sich gewissermaßen auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, konnte er die Worte verstehen.

„… nicht nett von dir, Andrusch. Und es ist auch eine elende Verschwendung.“

Krabat spähte in den Bierkrug hinein, den Juro Lyschko weggenommen hatte, und sah, dass darin eine halb verweste Maus schwamm.

Lyschko sagte nichts, auch nicht zu Juro. Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und verließ mit dem frischen Krug in der Hand die Stube. Krabat folgte ihm, als er durch den dunklen Flur nach draußen in die Kälte ging und sich vorm Haus gegen die Wand lehnte, wo er das Bier in wenigen Zügen hinunterkippte.

Krabat war es, als müsste er Lyschko berühren können, wenn er nur die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Doch Krabat hatte hier keinen Körper, nicht einmal einen geisterhaften. Er war nicht wirklich aus sich herausgegangen. Er hatte sich nur … ausgedehnt.

Dennoch neigte er sich zu Lyschko, so dicht, dass er dessen Wimpern hätte zählen können. Und Lyschko, als hätte er etwas gespürt, runzelte die Stirn und sah sich misstrauisch um.

„Krabat“, ertönte die Stimme des Meisters, leise und eindringlich. „Sag mir, was du siehst und hörst.“

Krabat berichtete ihm mit geschlossenen Augen von dem, was er beobachtet hatte. Dabei sah er weiterhin Lyschko und den Hof der Mühle vor sich.

„Gut. Geh weiter aus dir heraus, aber immer noch, ohne deinen Körper zu verlassen. Witko sollte im Stall sein und nach den Tieren sehen. Schau, ob du ihn findest.“

Nachdem Krabat einmal begriffen hatte, wie es ging, war es nicht schwer. Er erreichte den Stall, ohne dass er den Weg bewusst zurückgelegt hätte. Bei den Pferden und Ochsen fand er nicht nur Witko, sondern auch Lobosch. Die beiden saßen nebeneinander auf der Hafertruhe, eine Decke um die Schultern gelegt. Vor ihnen stand eine Laterne, in der eine Kerze brannte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll …“, sagte Lobosch. „Staschko …“

Krabat wusste sofort, dass er bei diesem Gespräch nicht zugegen sein wollte – und noch weniger wollte er dem Meister davon erzählen.

„Lass, Krabat“, sagte der Meister. „Ich weiß es ohnehin. Versuch' lieber einmal, Stani zu finden. Petar haben wir auch noch nicht gesehen.“

Petar war auf dem Abort beschäftigt, so dass Krabat sich eilig wieder zurückzog, das Lachen des Meisters im Ohr.

Stani fand er auf dem Schlafboden. Auch Lyschko war inzwischen dort.

„Lyschko“, sagte Stani gerade schüchtern, „da ist doch was, hier auf der Mühle. Ihr habt doch Geheimnisse vor mir.“

Lyschko sah den Jungen nicht an, als er entgegnete: „Es gibt Dinge, die möchtest du nicht wissen, ehe es unumgänglich ist. Und jetzt lass mich zufrieden.“

Lyschko ging zu seiner Pritsche, die zwischen denen von Andrusch und Juro stand. Es war eine unglückliche Fügung, da Andrusch und Lyschko ohnehin ständig aneinandergerieten, aber auf der Mühle traute sich keiner, mit einem anderen die Schlafstelle zu tauschen. Wer konnte schon wissen, ob der Herr Gevatter durch solch einen Tausch nicht vielleicht durcheinander geriet und am Ende den Falschen holte …

Außerdem wollte niemand freiwillig in der Nähe von Lyschko schlafen, der immer wieder schlimme Träume hatte – von denen ihm sicher der ein oder andere von seinen Mitgesellen gesandt wurde. Mehr als einmal hatten sie Lyschko in die Scheunehinausgeschickt, damit er sie mit seinen Alpträumen nicht wach hielt, und sie hatten es mit wenig freundlichen Worten getan.

„So“, sagte der Meister, „jetzt haben wir alle gesehen. Wir wollen nun etwas anderes versuchen. Sag mir: Was denkt Lyschko gerade?“

Lyschko hatte inzwischen die Kleider abgelegt und sein Nachthemd angezogen. Auf dem Dachboden war es bitterkalt, und so beeilte er sich, unter die Decken zu schlüpfen. Seine Jacke legte er zusätzlich obenauf. Dann sammelte er seine Kräfte, um einen Zauber zu wirken, der ihn die Nacht über halbwegs warmhalten würde.

Krabat neigte sich wieder ganz dicht an Lyschko heran, und dann, mit einem tiefen Atemholen, in ihn hinein.

'Der Teufel soll Andrusch holen!', dachte Lyschko. 'Eine Maus! Ich werd' ihm morgen was ins Bier kippen, dass er den ganzen Tag nicht mehr vom Scheißhaus runterkommt! Pulverisierte Hollerrinde oder Spillbaumbeeren oder …' Lyschkos Gedanken kamen zum Stillstand.

'Da ist doch einer! Der Meister? Nein, der ist geschickter. Dann einer von der Saubande! Schickt der feine Staschko mir wieder schwarze Träume? Verdammt, jetzt reicht es!'

Lyschko war schon halb aus dem Bett heraus, als die Stimme des Meisters ertönte: „Lyschko!“

Es war offensichtlich, dass Lyschko sie ebenfalls gehört hatte. Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Seine Lippen formten das Wort, ohne dass ihnen ein Laut entkam. „Meister?“, fragte er zögerlich. Er wirkte nicht überrascht.

„Lass den Unfug, Lyschko, und komm zu uns in die Stube! Ich bin dabei, Krabat etwas zu lehren, und dabei wirst du uns nützlich sein.“

Das Blut wich aus Lyschkos Gesicht. „Ja, Meister“, bestätigte er, hörbar diesmal. Er war dabei schon aus dem Bett heraus und auf dem Weg zur Bodentür, in Nachthemd und Holzpantinen, die Jacke in der Hand.

„Du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen, Krabat“, sagte der Meister.

Krabat blinzelte ins Licht der Kerzenflamme. Im selben Augenblick war sein Bewusstsein wieder vollständig in seinem Körper.

Wenig später klopfte es an die Tür und Lyschko trat ein. Er hatte sich inzwischen die Jacke übergezogen, aber das Nachthemd, das er darunter trug, reichte ihm kaum bis zu den nackten Knien. Auch in der Meisterstube war es kalt, und Krabat wusste, dass es entweder Schlaf oder einen starken, zielgerichteten Willen brauchte, um sich mit Hilfe der Schwarzen Kunst warmzuhalten. Lyschko wirkte nicht so, als ob er diesen Willen gerade aufbringen könnte, dazu hatte er zu viel Angst. Er versuchte zwar, sie zu verbergen, aber sie wallte dennoch regelrecht aus ihm heraus.

Krabat stutzte. Es stimmte: Er konnte Lyschkos Angst um ihn her fließen sehen wie einen dichten grauen Nebel.

Krabat sah zum Meister hinüber, und dieser nickte ihm mit einem Lächeln zu, das fast verschmitzt wirkte.

„Komm, Lyschko“, sagte der Meister und zog einen Stuhl vom Tisch weg und mitten in den Raum hinein, „setz dich hierher.“

Lyschko gehorchte, doch es war unverkennbar, dass ihm nicht wohl war in seiner Haut. Diesmal tat er Krabat wirklich leid.

„Krabat, stell dich hinter Lyschko und leg deine Hände auf seine Schultern.“

Krabat spürte, dass Lyschko nicht von ihm berührt werden wollte. Er stand auf, ging zu ihm hinüber und tat es trotzdem.

„Lyschko“, sprach der Meister. „Ich will, dass du aus dir heraus gehst und Krabat deinen Körper überlässt.“

Lyschkos Schultern verkrampften sich unter Krabats Händen. Sein Widerwille war unverkennbar, ebenso wie seine wachsende Furcht.

Der Meister trat vor Lyschko hin und beugte sich zu ihm herab. Er berührte ihn an der rechten Wange. „Gedenke, dass du ein Schüler bist!“ Es war eher ein Streicheln als ein Schlag, aber es geschah dennoch mit Nachdruck. Dann die linke: „Gedenke, dass ich der Meister bin!“

Lyschko ließ sich mit einem gequälten kleinen Laut gegen die Stuhllehne fallen. Dann richtete er sich unter Krabats Händen kerzengerade auf, die Schultermuskeln hart wie Holz. Sein Atem ging hastig. Der Meister legte ihm die Hand auf den Scheitel. Lyschko wurde ruhiger. Krabat fühlte, wie Lyschko tief ein- und ausatmete, ehe sich sein Körper entspannte. Lyschko war aus sich herausgegangen.

„Jetzt bist du an der Reihe, Krabat“, sagte der Meister. „Geh aus dir heraus und in Lyschkos Körper hinein. – Und Lyschko: bleib, wo ich dich sehen kann.“

Krabat hätte gerne gewusst, wie der Meister Lyschko sehen konnte, wenn dieser nicht nur unsichtbar, sondern sogar körperlos, der Meister selbst aber sichtbar war. Das hatten sie bislang nicht gelernt.

Dann schloss Krabat die Augen, ging aus sich heraus und in Lyschkos Körper hinein. Er hatte so etwas noch nie getan – und Lyschko, soweit er wusste, auch nicht –, und ihm war nicht wirklich wohl dabei, zumal es offensichtlich gegen Lyschkos Willen geschah.

Er wusste erst nicht, wie er die Sache anstellen sollte, aber dann sah er seine Hände auf Lyschkos Schultern liegen. Sie waren wie eine Brücke, über die er in sein vorübergehendes Gefäß eintreten konnte. Ehe Krabat sich versah, hatte er von Lyschkos Körper Besitz ergriffen. Er war überrascht, als er feststellte, dass ihm dieser auf Anhieb gehorchte, als ob es sein eigener wäre.

„Nun, Krabat“, sprach der Meister, gerade als von unten Stimmen und Stühlerücken aus der Gesindestube erklangen und die ersten Schritte den Flur entlangkamen, „geh als Lyschko mit den andern auf den Dachboden. Wir wollen einmal sehen, wie gut du die Rolle zu spielen vermagst.“

  



	3. Andruschs Zorn

.

Krabat gefiel der Plan des Meisters ganz und gar nicht. Dennoch gehorchte er und öffnete in Lyschkos Körper die Stubentür, um auf den Gang hinauszutreten, durch den die anderen Gesellen gerade in Richtung Dachboden polterten.

Er sah sich Andrusch und Kito gegenüber. Andrusch blieb stehen und musterte Krabat – oder Lyschko, wie er dachte – von oben bis unten. Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, und er stieß Kito in die Rippen. Kito begann zu lachen. Staschko und Hanzo, die vor den beiden gegangen waren, drehten sich um und starrten Krabat-Lyschko an, genauso wie Kubo und Petar, die mittlerweile ebenfalls in den Flur hinausgetreten waren.

Erst durch ihr Verhalten wurde Krabat bewusst, dass er unter der Jacke ja nur ein Nachthemd trug – und er war in diesem Aufzug aus den Räumen des Meisters gekommen.

Wussten die anderen über Lyschko und den Meister Bescheid? Krabat hatte sie nie darüber reden hören, oder vielleicht hatte er bestimmte Anspielungen auch einfach nicht begriffen, aber die Art und Weise, wie sie ihn ansahen, manche belustigt, andere spöttisch oder gar mit Verachtung, und über ihn kicherten oder lachten, legte ein Wissen zumindest nahe.

Oder verhöhnten sie ihn – Lyschko –, weil sie dachten, er kröche wieder zum Meister, um sich Vorteile zu erschleichen?

Gleich, wie die Dinge lagen: Es war in jedem Fall nicht angenehm, auf so unfreundliche Weise ausgelacht zu werden.

„Ruhe!“, erklang die Stimme des Meisters, so deutlich, als würde er mitten unter ihnen stehen.

Das Gelächter und Gekicher verstummte schlagartig. Die Burschen wandten sich von Krabat-Lyschko ab und setzten ihren Weg zum Schlafboden fort. Krabat blieb nichts anders übrig, als ihnen zu folgen, doch er tat es mit einem bösen Gefühl.

Sobald sie auf dem Dachboden waren, ging es wieder los. Witko, Lobosch und Stani, die drei Jüngsten, hockten gemeinsam auf Loboschs Pritsche und sahen neugierig zu ihren Mitgesellen hinüber, als diese mit Getöse den Raum betraten. Bis auf Juro waren nun alle versammelt.

„Lyschko!“, krähte Andrusch. „Oh lieber Bruder, sag uns: Was hast du in der Kammer des Meisters getan?“

„Lass mich in Frieden!“, knurrte Krabat und versuchte, an Andrusch vorbei zu Lyschkos Pritsche zu gelangen. Wenn er sich hinlegte und sich möglichst rasch schlafend stellte, würden sie ihn hoffentlich in Ruhe lassen, und dann würde ihm der Meister vielleicht erlauben, in seinen eigenen Körper zurückzukehren.

Doch Andrusch verstellte ihm den Weg. „Red' schon!“, verlangte er. „Oder willst du wieder schwarze Träume haben?“

„Die hat er doch ohnehin“, mischte Hanzo sich ein. „Die hätte jeder an seiner Stelle …“

Es war Krabat nicht klar, ob das ein Versuch sein sollte, den sich anbahnenden Streit zu verhindern, oder ob der Altgesell ihn – Lyschko – gleichfalls verspottete.

Abermals versuchte er, an Andrusch vorbei zu gelangen. Diesmal packte Andrusch ihn am Arm, um es zu verhindern.

Nun reichte es Krabat. Er verpasste seinem Mitgesellen einen kräftigen Stoß, der diesen taumeln machte. Doch Andrusch ließ nicht los. Mit einem wütenden Grunzen verdrehte er Krabats Arm, und Krabat konnte dem Schmerz nur ausweichen, indem er näher an Andrusch herantrat.

„Glaub nicht, dass dich rettet, was du da unten mit dem Meister treibst!“, spuckte Andrusch ihm ins Gesicht. „Dieses Jahr bist du dran! Wenn der Meister und Krabat nicht dafür sorgen, dann wir! Verstanden?!“ Er gab Krabats Arm einen schmerzhaften Ruck.

Der Hass in Andruschs Stimme erschreckte Krabat. Er hatte seinen Mitgesellen noch nie in diesem Ton sprechen hören. Andruschs Scherze und Streiche mochten oft grob sein, aber sie waren nie bösartig, und er war bei allen außer Lyschko wohlgelitten – selbst bei Juro, der früher das bevorzugte Opfer dieser Späße gewesen war.

Krabats sah hilfesuchend zu Hanzo hinüber. Alle hatten Andruschs Worte gehört, und es wäre die Pflicht des Altgesellen gewesen, hier einzugreifen. Hanzo jedoch erwiderte seinen Blick so grimmig, dass es Krabat kalt überlief.

Er suchte die Blicke der anderen Burschen. Er konnte nur Verachtung und Ablehnung, bei manchen gar Hass, in ihnen finden. Die Ausnahme stellte Stani dar, der verstört beobachtete, was zwischen den Gesellen vor sich ging, ohne den Grund dafür zu begreifen. Er mochte wohl schon festgestellt haben, dass Lyschko nicht sonderlich beliebt war, aber dass die anderen ihn so sehr ablehnten, dass sie ihm den Tod wünschten, ja androhten, kam sichtlich überraschend für ihn.

„Alles hat seinen Preis, Lyschko“, sagte Hanzo schließlich. „Das weißt du so gut wie jeder andere hier.“ Er schien nur widerwillig zu sprechen, und nur in Antwort auf die Blicke der anderen, die von ihm in seiner Stellung als Altgesell eine Äußerung erwarteten. „Du hast es jahrelang besser gehabt als alle andern auf der Mühle, weil wir andern dir alle herzlich gleichgültig waren. Du hast dir auf unsere Kosten ein schönes Leben gemacht. Dieses Jahr wirst du eben dafür bezahlen.“

Als wäre damit alles gesagt, ließ Andrusch Krabat endlich los, aber nicht, ohne ihm noch einen schmerzhaften Stoß zu verpassen.

Krabat ging zu Lyschkos Pritsche hinüber, ohne aufzublicken, legte sich hin, ohne die Jacke auszuziehen, und rollte sich auf die Seite, von Andrusch weg.

Er war tief erschüttert.

'Tonda', dachte er, 'hätte niemals geduldet, dass so mit einem umgesprungen wird, selbst mit Lyschko nicht. Und Michal hätte das auch nicht erlaubt – und er war nicht einmal Altgesell.'

Wie sollte Lyschko dieses Jahr auf der Mühle überstehen, wenn ihm die anderen mit solcher Ablehnung begegneten und er dazu noch den Schutz des Meisters verloren hatte? Waren ihm seine Mitgesellen mittlerweile wirklich so übel gesonnen, dass sie erwogen, ihn umzubringen? Oder wollten sie ihn nur einschüchtern, damit er seine Zuträgerei für den Meister nicht wieder aufnahm?

Mit einem Mal hatte Krabat Angst. Er lag hier als Lyschko, und er war umgeben von neun Burschen, acht davon zauberkundig, von denen, so wie es aussah, zumindest einige Lyschko nach dem Leben trachteten.

Er hörte mehrere der Gesellen miteinander flüstern, Andrusch und Staschko darunter.

Dann gingen die Laternen aus.

Krabat schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.

Sie wollten ihm doch sicher nur Angst machen … oder?

Er machte sich zur Verteidigung bereit.

Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er könnte Lyschkos Körper schlicht im Stich lassen, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nichts konnte ihm geschehen, wenn er körperlos war!

Aber wenn er das tat und die anderen diesen Körper so verletzten, dass er starb, hatte Lyschko nichts, in das er zurückkehren konnte. Er würde auf ewig als Geist zwischen den Welten gefangen sein, ohne die Möglichkeit, sich jemandem bemerkbar zu machen: in vollkommener Einsamkeit.

Das war schlimmer als der Tod. Das hatte Lyschko nicht verdient.

Schritte bewegten sich von beiden Seiten auf Krabat zu. Er spannte alle Kräfte an, bereit, sich sowohl körperlich als auch mit Hilfe der Kunst zur Wehr zu setzen.

Etwas blitzte im Dunkeln auf. Eine Messerklinge?

Krabat hob die Hände.

Da schlug mit einem Knall die Bodentür auf. Es wurde taghell.

Der Meister stand im Raum. Er trug keine Augenklappe, und der Blick beider Augen war auf Andrusch gerichtet, der nur zwei Schritte von Krabat entfernt stand. Von einem Messer allerdings war nichts zu sehen. Dann wandte der Meister sich um, und seinem Blick folgend stellte Krabat fest, dass auf der anderen Seite von Lyschkos Schlafstatt Staschko stand, auch er mit leeren Händen.

„Aber, aber …“, sagte der Meister in spöttischem Ton. „Die Herren Gesellen müssen wohl an die Regeln auf der Mühle erinnert werden! Seid unbesorgt, Burschen: Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, um euch auf die Sprünge zu helfen.“

Dann wandte er sich an Krabat. „Lyschko, nimm dein Bettzeug und deine anderen Sachen und komm mit mir. Du wirst fortan bei Krabat schlafen, bevor hier noch etwas geschieht, was uns allen leid täte.“

Der Meister half ihm eigenhändig, Lyschkos mageren Besitz die Stiege hinunter und in Krabats Kammer zu tragen. Dann stieß er wie beiläufig die Tür auf, die von der Kammer in seine eigene führte. Auf einen Wink folgte Krabat ihm durch die Schlafkammer in die Stube, wo er sich selbst hinter dem leeren Stuhl stehen sah, auf dem vorhin noch Lyschko gesessen hatte.

„Setz dich“, sagte der Meister. „Geh zurück in deinen Körper, und Lyschko, geh du zurück in deinen, sobald Krabat ihn verlassen hat.“

Krabat tat, wie ihm befohlen. Zurück in seinem Körper schüttelte er sich erst einmal, als ob er Lyschko von sich abschütteln müsste – und das, was ihm unter den Mitgesellen widerfahren war. Auch Lyschko überlief ein Schauder, als er kurz darauf in seinen eigenen Körper zurückkehrte.

„Du wirst“, sprach der Meister zu Lyschko, „von nun an bei Krabat in der Kammer schlafen. Du weißt selbst am besten, wie die anderen Burschen zu dir stehen. Mit Krabat eben hätte es wahrlich böse ausgehen können, wenn ich nicht dazugekommen wäre.“

Der Meister sah Lyschko scharf an. „Sei vorsichtig, Lyschko! Vor allem, was Andrusch und Hanzo angeht, aber auch Staschko und Kito gegenüber. Gib ihnen keinen weiteren Anlass, dir zu schaden. – Und du“, wandte er sich an Krabat, „gib mir auf Lyschko acht. Ich kann nicht immer überall sein. Seid wachsam, alle beide, vor allem, wenn ich nicht auf der Mühle bin. – Und nun …“ Ein dünnes Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen des Meisters.

„Husch, ins Bett.“

.

Lyschko schien nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass ihn der Meister in Krabats Kammer gewiesen hatte – eher erleichtert. Zwischen ihm und Krabat war keine Liebe verloren gegangen, aber er war einer der wenigen, die Lyschko die letzten Wochen über halbwegs anständig behandelt hatten. Zudem stand Krabat in der Gunst des Meisters, was bedeutete, dass seine Nähe einen gewissen Schutz bot.

Selbst, falls Lyschko nach wie vor glaubte, dass Krabat und der Meister ihn zum nächsten Winteropfer bestimmt hatten, so hatte er gerade deshalb vor dem letzten Tag des Jahres nichts von ihnen zu befürchten. Bei manchen seiner Mitgesellen sah das offensichtlich anders aus.

Da Krabat seit der vergangenen Altjahresnacht alleine in der Kammer geschlafen hatte und die anderen Gesellen ihn nicht mehr ins Vertrauen zogen, wusste er nicht, was diese Zeit für Lyschko bedeutet hatte. Doch als er Lyschko jetzt beobachtete, wie dieser seinen Strohsack zurechtklopfte und seine Decken darauf ausbreitete, sich die Jacke auszog und im Nachthemd zur Waschschüssel ging, um sich das eiskalte Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen, da schien ihm der Mitgeselle wie einer, von dem eine schwere Last abgefallen war.

„Ich werd' dich nicht stören“, sagte Lyschko, mit dem Rücken zu Krabat. „Und wenn ich wieder schlimme Träume habe, darfst du mich fest- und stumm machen. Ich werd's dir nicht nachtragen.“

„Ist gut“, erwiderte Krabat. „Blas' die Kerze aus, wenn du fertig bist.“

Lyschko löschte die Flamme. Es wurde dunkel in der Kammer. Nur durch das Fensterchen fiel ein wenig Schneelicht herein.

Krabat hörte, wie Lyschko unter die Decken schlüpfte.

„Gute Nacht, Krabat.“

„Gute Nacht, Lyschko.“

  



	4. Eine schmutzige Angelegenheit

.

Am nächsten Morgen verkündete der Meister beim Frühstück, dass der Abort erneuert werden musste, und teilte Hanzo, Andrusch und Staschko für diese Arbeit ein.

„Ihr könnt Juro fragen“, sagte der Meister in hämischem Tonfall, „ob er noch irgendwo ein paar alte Lumpen herumliegen hat, die ihr dazu anziehen könnt. Möglich, dass ihr in die Grube hinunter müsst.“

Hanzo, Andrusch und Staschko waren den ganzen Tag mit dem Zuschütten der alten und dem Ausheben und Festzimmern einer neuen Grube sowie dem Versetzen des Aborthäuschens beschäftigt. Andrusch rutschte dabei gleich zu Beginn auf unerklärliche Weise aus und fiel der Länge nach in die volle Grube, gerade, als der Meister an den dreien vorbeikam. Hätten ihn Hanzo und Staschko nicht rasch herausgezogen, wobei sie gleichfalls von oben bis unten verdreckt wurden, hätte es böse ausgehen können für Andrusch.

Am Abend stanken die drei eine Meile gegen den Wind und sahen aus, als hätten sie sich im Mist gewälzt. Nachdem sie ihre besudelte Arbeitskleidung, die ohnehin nur aus Lumpen bestanden hatte, neben dem Misthaufen vergraben hatten, warf Juro ihnen Seife und weitere Lumpen zum Abtrocknen vor die Tür. Sie wuschen sich fast eine halbe Stunde lang mit eiskaltem Wasser vom Brunnen, das sie dazu erst in Eimern neben den Mistplatz schleppen mussten. Sich andernorts zu säubern, erlaubte der Müller ihnen nicht. Alle drei waren blaugefroren und zitterten am ganzen Körper, als der Meister ihnen endlich gestattete, ins Haus zu kommen und ihre gewöhnliche Kleidung wieder anzulegen.

Da standen sie nun in der Gesindestube, müde und geschlagen, während die anderen am Tisch saßen, auf dem Juro und Witko bereits das Essen verteilt hatten. Staschko war den Tränen nahe, und selbst der starke Hanzo schwankte vor Erschöpfung.

Der Meister musterte die drei unbarmherzig. „Das“, bemerkte er kalt, „wird euch hoffentlich eine Lehre sein. Ihr habt anscheinend nicht begriffen, was ich euch damals gesagt habe, als sich einer, der vergessen ist, aufhängen wollte! Nun werdet ihr euch wohl wieder erinnern.“

Dann sah er nur noch Hanzo an. „Deine Brüder haben dich vor zwei Jahren zum Altgesellen gewählt, Hanzo, aber ich will dir nicht verhehlen, dass ich von Anfang an meine Zweifel hatte. Die letzten beiden Jahre hast du deine Sache gut gemacht, aber dieses Jahr hast du schlecht begonnen. Ich bin nicht zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit. Du wirst dich in Zukunft zusammenreißen müssen, wenn du Altgesell bleiben willst.“

Danach wandte er sich an Staschko: „Es gibt Scherze, die spaßig sind, und dann gibt es welche, die sind von so schlechtem Geschmack, dass sie einem alles vergällen können. Du hast uns vor zwei Jahren ein feines neues Mühlrad gebaut, Staschko, und das halte ich dir immer noch zugute. Aber übertreib es nicht. Es mögen andere Burschen auf die Mühle kommen, die auch etwas von Holz verstehen.“

Zuletzt war Andrusch an der Reihe. „Du“, sprach der Meister grimmig, „bist ein Faulpelz und ein dummer Hund. Ich habe dein Gekasper satt. Du wirst dich von nun an auf Korn und Spelz an die Regeln halten – und du wirst Lyschko zufrieden lassen, hörst du?!“

Endlich entließ der Meister die drei. „Jetzt setzt euch und esst, und dann geht hoch und schlaft. Und wagt es nicht, mir krank zu werden!“

.

Ostern kam, und der kleine Stani beugte sich unter das Joch der Bruderschaft, wie alle Gesellen vor ihm.

Die Arbeit auf der Mühle ging ihren gewohnten Gang. Die ersten Obstbäume blühten.

Krabat und Lyschko kamen hinlänglich miteinander aus. Seit Lyschko in der Kammer schlief, war er kein einziges Mal von bösen Träumen geplagt worden. Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander, und morgens gingen sie an die Arbeit, die Hanzo ihnen zuwies, manchmal zusammen, manchmal getrennt. Bei Tisch saß Lyschko zwischen Krabat und Juro. Wenn der Meister Krabat abends zu sich befahl, um ihm zusätzliche Lehren in der Schwarzen Kunst zu erteilen, zog Lyschko sich meist in die Kammer zurück, um den anderen Gesellen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Eine Woche nach Ostern nahm der Meister Krabat nach Dresden mit, und diesmal stellte er ihn dem Kurfürsten vor. Drei Tage waren sie bei Hofe zu Gast, und Krabat war wie geblendet von all dem Prunk und Protz. Es gab einen Abend mit Musik und Tanz, bei dem viele Damen mit geschminkten Gesichtern und gepuderten Perücken anwesend waren. Unter den Perücken und den üppigen Lagen von knisterndem Stoff allerdings rochen sie säuerlich und hatten Läuse, wie Krabat zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen musste, nachdem er sich dazu hatte verleiten zu lassen, einer in ein Zimmer zu folgen, in dem sie verwirrende Dinge mit ihm tat, die er mit seinem vom Wein benebelten Verstand nur halb begriff.

Der Meister lachte ihn aus, als er ihn am nächsten Morgen während ihrer Fahrt durch die Luft auf dem Kutschbock herumrutschen sah, und löste das Problem mit einem beiläufigen Wink.

„Vielleicht, Krabat“, bemerkte er mit einem hintersinnigen Lächeln, „sollte ich dich auch über Frauen und all das andere lehren. Oder“ – er lachte – „du könntest Lyschko fragen.“

Krabats Wangen brannten.

Er zauderte, doch dann sagte er: „Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Meister?“

„Nur zu“, antwortete der Meister leutselig.

„Wie stehst du wirklich zu Lyschko, Meister? Ich meine, ich habe nicht vergessen, was du mir gesagt hast: dass er nicht zu den anderen Gesellen passt, dass man ihn anders behandeln muss als die andern … Aber … das meine ich nicht.“

Der Meister schwieg eine Weile, und Krabat fürchtete schon, mit seiner Frage zu weit gegangen zu sein.

Doch dann erwiderte der Meister: „Als Lyschko vor gut sechs Jahren auf die Mühle kam, war er fünfzehn oder sechzehn, er wusste es selbst nicht genau. Das ist schon ziemlich alt für einen Lehrjungen, die meisten fangen mit zwölf, dreizehn, vierzehn an. – Lyschko war ein Dieb. Nicht einer, der gelegentlich etwas einsteckt, sondern einer, der die Dieberei zu seinem Beruf gemacht hat. Wäre die Obrigkeit seiner habhaft geworden, dann hätten sie ihn gehängt. – Ich habe dir das bis jetzt nicht gesagt, Krabat, aber es kommen nur solche auf die Mühle, die der Tod bereits gezeichnet hat. Lyschko hätten sie aufgehängt, und du, du wärst in dem Winter damals erfroren, wenn du meinem Ruf nicht gefolgt wärst.“

Krabat wurde es bei dem Gedanken noch nachträglich sehr kalt.

„Lyschko wusste“, fuhr der Meister fort, „wie man sich durchschlägt. Dennoch war er halb verhungert, als er auf die Mühle kam. Dazu hatte er ein böses Pfeifen auf der Lunge. Doch Juro hat ihn wieder hochgepäppelt. Lyschko hatte seine Eltern früh verloren, und die Mühle war der erste Ort, den er ein Zuhause nennen konnte. Er war sehr dankbar dafür, und sehr bemüht, mir zu gefallen. Er gierte geradezu nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung. Aus seinen Mitgesellen hingegen hat er sich nie viel gemacht. Seine schmiegsame Art und seine Bereitwilligkeit, mir zu dienen, unterhielten mich eine Weile, und ich habe ihm deshalb vielleicht zu viel durchgehen lassen. Er hat mich nie so gefürchtet, wie die anderen es tun. Er suchte meine Nähe, und ich habe sie ihm gewährt – eine Zeit lang.“

Der Meister sah Krabat an. „Ich habe ihn nicht gezwungen, Krabat. Er ist zu mir gekommen. Aber ich habe auch nicht Nein gesagt. Doch er wurde älter, sein Betragen anmaßend. Er nahm sich zu viel heraus. Ich musste ihm dieGrenzen zeigen. Das vertrug er nicht. Und wie es jetzt ist, weißt du ja.“

Krabat schwieg eine Weile. Dann begann er zögernd: „Meister … Das mit Lyschko … Ich denke, es ist nicht nur, dass er dir gefallen will. Es … ich glaube, es geht tiefer bei ihm. Aber …“ Krabat wusste, dass er seine Grenzen überschritt. Er sprach es dennoch aus: „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehen kannst, Meister. Liebe, meine ich …“

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief in völligem Schweigen.

.

Krabat sitzt am Mühlenweiher. Es ist Mai, kurz nach Pfingsten, und alles erstrahlt im Licht der Abendsonne in leuchtenden Grüntönen.

Der Tag war sehr warm, so dass Lyschko und er beschlossen haben, nach getaner Arbeit auszuprobieren, ob man sich schon ins Wasser wagen kann. Krabat ist es noch zu kalt, aber Lyschko hat sich ausgezogen und ist hineingewatet, lachend und grimassierend ob der schneidenden Kälte. Nun schwimmt er durch das dunkle Wasser des Mühlenweihers, mit ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Zügen.

Krabat sieht ihm dabei zu.

Dann wendet Lyschko und kommt auf ihn zu geschwommen. Er lächelt, und Krabat lächelt zurück.

'Tonda hatte Recht', denkt Krabat. 'Es ist wirklich gut, einen Freund zu haben auf der Mühle.'

.

Krabat erwachte, weil Lyschko mit Nachdruck seinen Namen rief und ihn an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Krabat! Krabat, wach auf! Wir sind spät dran. Wir müssen uns eilen, oder die andern werden uns alles wegfressen.“

Schlaftrunken kletterte Krabat aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in seine Kleider. Er spritzte sich zwei Hände voll Wasser ins Gesicht, dann lief er Lyschko hinterher, zum Frühstück.

 


	5. Schlangen und Füchse

.

„Krabat! Lyschko!“

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als der Meister sie von der Arbeit in der Mahlstube wegholte. Er musterte sie beide, bestäubt mit Mehl und verschwitzt, wie sie waren.

„Wascht euch, und dann geht nach Wittichenau auf den Markt. Krabat, du wirst Lyschko dort als Pferd verkaufen. Sieh zu, dass du wenigstens fünfzig Gulden für ihn bekommst, hörst du? Und gib ihn dem, der am meisten für ihn bietet, gleich, wer es sein mag.“ Er sah Krabat scharf an.

Krabat, seines lang vergangenen Erlebnisses mit Juro eingedenk, nickte rasch. „Ja, Meister.“

Wenig später machten Krabat und Lyschko sich auf den Weg nach Wittichenau. Es war ein kühler, aber sonniger Aprilmorgen. Die Obstbäume und die Schlehen blühten. Im Geäst lärmten die Vögel. Sie hätten Rabengestalt annehmen und fliegen können, aber das Wetter war schön und sie hatten keine Eile, und so beschlossen sie, zu laufen.

Kurz vor Wittichenau verwandelte Krabat sich in einen kräftigen Bauernburschen, während Lyschko zu einem Fuchshengst wurde.

Krabat fand es immer erhellend, die Verwandlungen der anderen zu sehen. In jeder Form behielten sie etwas von ihrem ursprünglichen Aussehen bei, so wie der Meister auch in Tiergestalt stets nur ein Auge hatte, und ihr Wesen blieb ohnehin dasselbe. Gleichzeitig nahmen sie aber auch Verhaltensweisen des Tieres an, zu dem sie äußerlich geworden waren. So hatte Krabat festgestellt, dass ihm als Rabe Dinge reizvoll erschienen, die ihn sonst eher unwohl machten. Allerdings hatte er die schon länger tote Katze, von der er als Rabe einmal mit Behagen gefressen hatte, damals nach seiner Rückverwandlung sofort wieder von sich gegeben.

Krabat legte Lyschko das verzauberte Halfter an. Lyschko betrachtete ihn dabei mit leisem Misstrauen und schnaubte warnend.

„Ich vergesse nicht, es abzunehmen, ich versprech's“, beruhigte Krabat ihn.

Auf dem Markt angekommen, führte er Lyschko einmal über den Platz, damit sie beide sich das bunte Treiben besehen konnten. Dann stellte Krabat sich mit seinem Hengst hin und wartete auf Käufer. Er bekam einige Gebote, doch das höchste stammte von einem Offizier, der Krabat sechzig Gulden zahlen wollte, „wenn das Pferd etwas taugt“.

Der Mann hatte noch beide Augen, wie Krabat erleichtert feststellte, aber er war ihm trotzdem nicht geheuer. Zudem verlangte der Offizier einen Proberitt, und da sie nicht daran gedacht hatten, Sattelzeug auf das Pferd zu zaubern, ließer von seinem Burschen sein eigenes bringen.

Das Gebiss der Trense sah böse aus. Krabat wünschte es keinem Pferd ins Maul, viel weniger Lyschko. Doch er musste das Spiel mitspielen, und sah mit Unbehagen, wie der Offizier den Sattel auf Lyschkos Rücken warf, den Gurt straff zog und ihm dann das Kopfstück überstreifte. Zuvor hatte Krabat, um ganz sicherzugehen, das verzauberte Halfter abgenommen, damit Lyschko sich im Notfall jederzeit verwandeln konnte.

Lyschkos schlechte Laune war unverkennbar. Seine Ohren waren angelegt, als der Mann sich auf seinen Rücken schwang. Der Offizier war ein brutaler Reiter, der Lyschko vorne im Maul riss und ihm hinten die Sporen gab, doch auch Lyschko blieb nichts, als das Spiel mitzumachen. Schließlich war der Mann zufriedengestellt und hieß seinen Burschen, Krabat die sechzig Gulden auszuhändigen. Dann sprengte er auf Lyschko davon.

Krabat kaufte einige Schmalzküchlein auf dem Markt, von denen er Lobosch und Stani mitbringen wollte. Danach machte er sich auf den Nachhauseweg. Ein Stück außerhalb von Wittichenau verwandelte er sich zurück in sich selbst. Er setzte sich an den Straßenrand und wartete auf Lyschko.

Als Lyschko endlich herangaloppiert kam, trug er noch das Sattelzeug des Offiziers. Sein Fell war dunkel von Schweiß, und er hatte blutigen Schaum vorm Maul. Krabat nahm ihm vorsichtig Sattel und Trense ab, ehe er beides mit einem Tritt ins Gebüsch beförderte.

Als er sich umdrehte, stand Lyschko in Menschengestalt vor ihm, immer noch klatschnass geschwitzt und mit blutenden Mundwinkeln.

„So ein verfluchter Schinder!“, schimpfte Lyschko und wischte sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab. „Sowas wünsch' ich nicht mal dem bockigsten Gaul!“

Er schob sein Hemd hoch und zeigte Krabat die Spuren, die die Sporen in seinem Fleisch hinterlassen hatten. „Und der Sattel hat auch nicht gepasst!“, klagte er und rieb sich den Rücken.

Sie rasteten eine Weile und aßen von den Schmalzküchlein, ehe Lyschko sich soweit erholt hatte, dass er zu laufen bereit war. Sie gingen langsam, zum einen, weil Lyschko alles wehtat, zum anderen, weil sie immerhin einen so gut wie freien Tag hatten, den sie ausnutzen wollten. Als sie wieder auf der Mühle ankamen, war es schon später Nachmittag.

Der Meister nahm sie in Empfang. Er musterte den zerzausten und erschöpften Lyschko, dann wandte er sich zu Krabat, der ihm das Geld aushändigte. Der Meister zählte es nach.

„Sechzig Gulden“, stellte er mit zufriedenem Nicken fest. „Gut gemacht, alle beide. – Lyschko, komm her.“

Lyschko trat vor. Er wirkte angespannt, doch der Meister legte ihm nur die Hand auf den Kopf. Ein Schauder überlief Lyschko. Krabat sah, wie die Risse in seinen Mundwinkeln verschwanden, und als der Meister prüfend Lyschkos Hemd hochschob, waren auch die Wunden von den Sporen vergangen.

.

Krabat fand Stani im Garten, wo der Junge auf Hanzos oder Juros Geheiß in den Kräuterbeeten Unkraut zupfte. Stani sah ihn überrascht an, als Krabat ihm ein Tuch reichte, in das die Schmalzküchlein eingeschlagen waren.

„Nimm“, sagte Krabat, als Stani zögerte. „Ich habe sie nicht vergiftet, und ich erwarte auch keine Gegengabe. Es ist nur, weil ich mich noch gut an meine Lehrzeit erinnern kann und weiß, wie hart es manchmal ist. Deshalb wollte ich dir eine Freude machen.“

Nun griff Stani zu, nahm sich eins von den Küchlein und biss hinein. „Hmm … Danke, Krabat“, sagte er mit vollen Backen. Er kaute und schluckte, und dann setzte er hinzu: „Aber ich bin gern auf der Mühle, wirklich. Es ist hier viel besser als überall sonst, wo ich war.“

Der Lehrjunge aß ein zweites Küchlein, wobei er Krabat abwägend ansah. „Krabat,“ begann er endlich, „darf ich dich etwas fragen?“

Krabat nickte. „Frag nur.“

„Warum finden es die andern so schlimm, dass du der Nachfolger des Meisters werden sollst?“

„Hm“, machte Krabat. „Willst du das nicht lieber sie selbst fragen?“

„Oh, ich habe sie gefragt. Alle hab ich gefragt: Lobosch und Witko und Juro, Andrusch, Staschko und Kito, Petar und Kubo, obwohl Kubo ja sowieso nie was sagt, und sogar Hanzo und Lyschko. Aber keiner will darüber reden.“

Krabat musste lächeln. In diesem Augenblick erinnerte Stani ihn sehr an ihn selbst und seine eigene Lehrzeit.

„Es ist so, Stani“, begann er, die Worte sorgsam wählend, „dass ich drei Jahre auf der Mühle war, ehe der Meister mich zu seinem Nachfolger bestimmte: erst, wie du, als Lehrjunge, dann als Geselle. Die andern waren meine Freunde – bis auf Lyschko: Wir konnten uns damals nicht ausstehen. Aber dann hab ich einen Fehler gemacht: Ich hatte ein Mädchen, und das ist etwas, was keiner von uns darf. Der Meister hat ihren Namen herausgefunden, und das hat sie in Gefahr gebracht. Um mein Mädchen zu retten, hab ich eingeschlagen, als der Meister mir seine Nachfolge anbot. Doch die andern …“

Stani unterbrach ihn. „Dein Mädchen war in Gefahr? Was hätte der Meister ihr denn getan?“, fragte er mit großen Augen.

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen, Stani. Aber auch der Meister“, sagte Krabat ernst, „ist Regeln unterworfen, an die er sich halten muss. Die meisten hat er nicht gemacht. Die Schwarze Kunst fordert einen hohen Preis.“

„Aber … wenn er die Regeln nicht gemacht hat: wer dann?“

„Auch das darf ich dir nicht sagen – noch nicht. Aber vieles über die Mühle, die Schule und die Bruderschaft wirst du herausfinden, wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist. Bis dahin: hab Geduld.“

Stani seufzte. „Das sagen mir alle. Sogar Kito, und der hat nun wirklich selber keine!“

Krabat lachte. „Du wirst dich schon in alles hineinfinden. Und ich hoffe, auch die andern werden sich noch in das hineinfinden, was neu ist auf der Mühle. Sie zürnen mir, weil sie denken, ich hätte mich mit dem Meister gegen sie verbündet. Aber so ist es nicht.“

Stani betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Krabat, ich denke, du wirst ein guter Meister werden. Aber du könntest ruhig ein bisschen weniger geheimnisvoll sein.“

Krabat konnte nicht anders: er lachte – und Stani lachte mit.

.

Krabat passte Lobosch nach dem Abendessen ab, ehe dieser zu Juro und Witko in die Küche verschwinden konnte.

„Für dich“, sagte Krabat und drückte dem Freund die eingewickelten Küchlein in die Hand.

Lobosch öffnete das kleine Bündel und sah Krabat erstaunt an.

„Vom Markt in Wittichenau“, setzte Krabat hinzu.

„Danke“, sagte Lobosch, doch anders als Stani wickelte er die Küchlein wieder ein. Sie standen eine Weile schweigend, Lobosch mit dem Bündel in der Hand. Dann setzten sie gleichzeitig zum Sprechen an.

„Krabat …“

„Lobosch …“

Sie mussten beide lächeln.

„Höre, Krabat“, sagte Lobosch endlich. „Ich bin dir nicht gram. Nicht wegen der Sache mit dem Meister, zumindest. Juro hat Witko und mir erzählt, wie es letztes Jahr zugegangen ist. Auch Hanzo hat uns allen schon zu Beginn des Jahres deine Geschichte vorgetragen, so wie du es von ihm erbeten hattest. Hanzo scheint dir nicht zu glauben – oder er glaubt dir, aber nimmt es dir bitter übel, dass du nun über uns gesetzt bist. Doch Juro war selbst dabei, und auf Juros Wort vertraue ich. Wenn er sagt, dass du es getan hast, um dein Mädchen zu retten, dann glaub ich das.“

Lobosch zögerte, ehe er fortfuhr: „Aber, Krabat … Ich kann trotzdem nicht so tun, als hätte sich nichts geändert zwischen uns. Du hast mich schon einmal im Stich gelassen, damals in Groß Partwitz, um deinen Träumen zu folgen. Wer kann wissen, wo dieser Traum dich hinführen wird.“

Krabat schüttelte den Kopf. Es tat ihm weh, solche Worte von seinem Freund zu hören – selbst wenn er wusste, dass Lobosch im Grunde recht hatte.

„Du magst denken, was du willst, Lobosch“, entgegnete er, „auch, dass wir keine Freunde mehr sein können. Wenn du es so siehst, dann will ich es hinnehmen. Aber eins sollst du wissen: Ich bin nicht dein Feind, und auch nicht der Feind der andern Gesellen. Ich habe euch nicht verraten, und ich habe nicht vor, es in Zukunft zu tun.“

Lobosch nickte langsam. „Auch ich bin nicht dein Feind. Ich denke, Witko sieht es ähnlich. Er und ich sind gern auf der Mühle, auch wenn wir den Meister fürchten. Also …“, Lobosch legte den Kopf schief und lächelte dünn, „wenn du Meister wirst, Krabat, und willst, dass wir dir bereitwillig dienen, Witko und ich: dann sei ein Meister, den man nicht zu fürchten braucht.“

Krabat dachte an all das, was er inzwischen über die verborgenen Gesetze der Mühle gelernt hatte.

„Ich will es versuchen, Lobosch“, erwiderte er ernst. „So gut ich kann. Mein Wort drauf.“

.

Es ist Sommer. Sie ernten das Heu.

Krabat und Lyschko rechen das gesenste und getrocknete Gras zusammen, und Staschko und Petar werfen es auf den Leiterwagen. Auch die anderen Gesellen rechen.

Es ist heiß, der Himmel wolkenlos.

Nach einer Weile setzen Krabat und Lyschko sich unter einen Baum, um eine Pause zu machen. Witko, Lobosch und Stani setzen sich neben sie, Kubo und Petar etwas weiter entfernt. Andrusch und Staschko planschen im Mühlgraben herum, während Hanzo und Kito die Pferde tränken, die sie ein Stück weiter im Schatten angebunden haben. Alle warten auf Juro, der für die Verpflegung zuständig ist.

Da ruft Stani erschrocken: „Vorsicht, Krabat, eine Schlange!“

Krabat fährt herum und sieht eine Natter, die auf ihn und Lyschko zu kriecht.

„Lyschko!“ Er fasst den Freund warnend am Arm.

Doch als auch Lyschko sich zu der Schlange umdreht, ist sie fort. An ihrer Stelle steht Juro, einen mit einem Tuch abgedeckten Korb unterm Arm, und hält ihnen lächelnd zwei Kuchen hin.

.

Doch es war erst Mai, als Krabat aus seinem Traum erwachte, und Lyschko und er waren keine Freunde. Seit drei Monaten teilten sie die Kammer. Da kein Platz für ein zweites Bett war, lag Lyschko weiterhin mit seinem Strohsack auf den Dielen, aber er schien dort unten ruhiger zu schlafen als in all den Jahren auf seiner Pritsche auf dem Dachboden.

Eine Woche nach ihrem Ausflug nach Wittichenau hatte der Meister begonnen, Lyschko wieder zu sich zu rufen. Meist holte er ihn spät in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf, und es konnte geschehen, dass Lyschko erst am frühen Morgen in die Kammer zurückkehrte, um sich zu waschen, sich anzuziehen und mit Krabat zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Als es das erste Mal geschehen war, hatte Krabat sich Sorgen um Lyschko gemacht, zumal, als er diesen nebenan schluchzen hörte, offenbar auch durch den Meister nicht zu beruhigen. Die Worte des Meisters waren für Krabat nicht zu verstehen gewesen, nur der beschwichtigende Klang seiner Stimme. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Lyschko zu weinen aufgehört hatte. Danach war es eine Weile sehr still gewesen, und dann waren gedämpfte Laute erklungen, über die Krabat lieber nicht weiter nachdenken wollte. Am frühen Morgen war Lyschko in ihre Kammer zurückgekehrt. Müde hatte er ausgesehen, aber auch, als ob eine großes Gewicht von ihm genommenwar. Er war Krabats fragendem Blick nicht ausgewichen. „Es ist gut“, hatte Lyschko gesagt, und dann hatte er sein Nachthemd ausgezogen und sich wie selbstverständlich vor Krabat zu waschen begonnen.

Seit der Meister ihn wieder rief, war Lyschko erneut verändert. Er war nicht zu seinem alten Selbst zurückgekehrt, aber er war weniger bedrückt, auch wenn er nach wie vor eher nachdenklich als froh wirkte. Er ließ sich jetzt auch nicht mehr so viel von den Mitgesellen gefallen wie zu Beginn des Jahres – wobei die Burschen seit dem Vorfall mit Hanzo, Andrusch und Staschko ohnehin vorsichtig geworden waren.

Als Krabat eines Abends wieder einmal mit Juro in der Küche zusammenstand, während in der Gesindestube nebenan Petar, Kito und Kubo Karten spielten und Andrusch sie dabeimit seiner Maultrommel unterhielt, fragte Juro Krabat nach Lyschko.

„Macht er dir schwer zu schaffen? Lyschko?“

Krabat zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sind keine Freunde, aber wir kommen miteinander aus.“

„Sei vorsichtig, Krabat“, warnte Juro. „Lyschko ist ein Fuchs. Jetzt, wo er wieder in der Gunst des Meisters steht, mag es wohl sein, dass Lyschko manches weiterträgt, das er von dir gehört hat.“

„Ach“, sagte Krabat, „ich glaube nicht. Und es gäbe auch wirklich nichts zu berichten, was der Meister nicht ohnehin schon weiß.“

Juro wiegte zweifelnd den Kopf. „Du solltest trotzdem vorsichtig sein.“

Krabat nickte. „Ich werd' schon achtgeben, Juro.“

Bei sich aber dachte er daran, wie Juro zu Lyschko gewesen war, ehe der Meister anfing, diesen wieder zu sich zu rufen, und wie sich sein Verhalten seitdem geändert hatte. Juro war nicht gerade unfreundlich zu Lyschko, aber er setzte sich, außer beim Essen, auch nicht mehr zu ihm.

Krabat musste an seinen Traum denken, an Kuchen und an Nattern.

.

In dieser Nacht wurde Krabat davon wach, dass Lyschko aus der Kammer des Meisters zurückkehrte. Lyschko hatte die Kerze angezündet, um sich in ihrem spärlichen Licht zu waschen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Krabat wachgeworden war – zumindest glaubte Krabat das, bis Lyschko sich umdrehte und ihn ansah.

„Ich hab dich nicht wecken wollen, Krabat“, sagte Lyschko. Er goss das benutzte Wasser aus der Waschschüssel in den Eimer, der unter dem Tisch stand, und zog sein Nachthemd wieder über.

„Schon recht“, erwiderte Krabat.

Er zögerte, doch dann sprach er die Sache aus, die ihm seit Tagen auf dem Herzen lag. „Lyschko“, begann er behutsam, „wenn du … wenn du zum Meister gehst …“

Lyschko, der gerade die Kerze hatte löschen wollen, legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn forschend an.

„Erzählst du es mir?“, fragte Krabat, und kam sich dabei wie ein rechter Esel vor.

Lyschko lachte, ein Geräusch, das Krabat lange nicht mehr von ihm gehört hatte. „Ich könnte es dir sogar zeigen.“

Krabat schüttelte hastig den Kopf, und Lyschko lachte lauter.

Nebenan klopfte der Meister an die Wand, um sie zur Ruhe zu mahnen. Hatte er ihre Worte gehört? Krabat wünschte sich, im Boden zu versinken.

Lyschko, ein Grinsen im Gesicht, setzte sich neben Krabat aufs Bett.

„Ich erzähl's dir“, flüsterte er Krabat ins Ohr. Sein Atem strich dabei über Krabats Wange. „Und dann kannst du selbst entscheiden, was du damit anfängst …“

 


	6. Der Pakt

.

Es war Anfang Juni, und Lyschko hatte Krabat überredet, nach dem Abendessen mit ihm in den Wald nahe der Mühle zu gehen, um wilde Erdbeeren zu suchen.

Als sie loszogen, war es angenehm warm und noch taghell. In den Sträuchern am Waldrand schmetterte eine Wacholderdrossel ihr Lied. Weiter entfernt schlug ein Buchfink. Vor ihren Füßen glitt eine Ringelnatter davon.

Sie gingen eine Weile in einträchtigem Schweigen.

„Schau!“, rief Lyschko plötzlich und deutete auf eine Stelle am Wegrand. „Da sind welche!“

Sie knieten sich ins Gras und begannen, die Früchte zu pflücken. Die wilden Erdbeeren waren viel kleiner als die, die unter Juros Obhut im Mühlengarten wuchsen, und dazu von eher herbem Geschmack. Aber zu einer Jahreszeit, in der es kaum Obst gab, mundeten sie den Burschen köstlicher als das süßeste Zuckerzeug vom Wittichenauer Markt.

„Da drüben sind noch mehr“, stellte Krabat fest, als sie die erste Stelle abgeerntet hatten.

So pflückten sie sich den Waldweg entlang, bis ihre Finger und Münder rot verfärbt waren. Sie fanden auch einige frühe Himbeeren und wilden Thymian, den sie Juro für die Küche mitbringen wollten.

Als sie fürs Erste genug gegessen hatten, sammelten sie noch einen Vorrat für später, den sie in Tücher einschlugen.

„Wir könnten auch den anderen etwas mitbringen“, schlug Krabat vor.

Lyschko zögerte. Dann sagte er: „Stani kann Erdbeeren von mir haben, und Juro. Meinetwegen auch Lobosch und Witko. Aber wenn du den anderen etwas mitbringen willst, musst du es selbst pflücken.“

Krabat wollte etwas erwidern, doch Lyschko hob abwehrend die Hand. „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Ich weiß wohl, dass die anderen Gesellen Grund haben, unfreundlich zu mir zu sein. Doch was ich tat, tat ich für den Meister. Wir alle haben ihm Gehorsam geschworen, jedes Jahr zu Ostern aufs Neue. Wie kann es da falsch sein, zu tun, was er befiehlt und wünscht? Die meistenmissverstehen seine Absichten, und viele wissen nicht, was es für Folgen haben kann, wenn man die Mühlenregeln bricht.“

Er sah Krabat eindringlich an. „Die Bruderschaft darf nicht zerstört werden, Krabat. Es muss einen Meister geben auf der Mühle, und was er sagt, muss getan werden. Wenn der Kreis bricht, dann verlieren wir alle unsere Zauberkräfte. Und wieder ohne Zauberei leben: das könnte ich nicht ertragen.“

„Aber“, entgegnete Krabat, „du tatest es nicht hauptsächlich der Bruderschaft wegen …“

„Nein“, erwiderte Lyschko fest. „In der Hauptsache tat ich es für den Meister.“

„Weil du …“

„Weil er ist, wer er ist. – Und jetzt lass uns ein paar Erdbeeren für den Zwerg pflücken, ja?“

.

Krabat träumt wieder, und diesmal weiß er es auch.

Im Traum steht Juro vor ihm und sieht ihn bekümmert an.

„Krabat“, sagt Juro, „ich bin immer noch dein Freund. Aber du musst dich entscheiden: Du kannst nicht gleichzeitig mein Freund und der Freund Lyschkos sein. Und es ist auch nicht möglich, dass du mein Freund und der Freund des Meisters bist. Niemand kann freund mit dem Meister sein. Er wird dich verraten, wie uns alle. Gerade Lyschko kann ein Lied davon singen. Du musst dich entscheiden, Krabat.“

.

Als Krabat erwachte, fragte er sich, warum in letzter Zeit alle davon auszugehen schienen, dass er und Lyschko Freunde waren, nur weil der Meister ihnen befohlen hatte, die Kammer miteinander zu teilen und sie deshalb gelegentlich zu zweit zu sehen waren.

Dann fragte er sich, wen sonst unter den Gesellen er denn einen Freund nennen könnte. Die meisten sprachen ja nicht einmal mehr mit ihm, wenn sie es vermeiden konnten.

Juro?

Krabat hatte mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass die Warnungen des Meisters berechtigt waren. Er war sich sicher, dass Juro weiterhin gegen den Meister arbeitete und versuchte, die anderen Burschen in dieser Richtung zu beeinflussen. Auch bei Krabat probierte er es ja immer wieder. Dabei schien es Juro gleich zu sein, dass Krabat in gutem Einvernehmen mit dem Meister stand und es derzeit nicht anders haben wollte. Und auch, dass Krabat seit einem halben Jahr nichts Schlechtes mit Lyschko erlebt hatte und dies regelmäßig betonte, schien Juro nicht zu scheren, wenn er Krabat immer wieder vor dem Mitgesellen warnte. Juro verfolgte ganz offensichtlich eigene Pläne, und was Krabat dazu zu sagen hatte, schien ihm ziemlich gleichgültig zu sein.

Lyschko hingegen hatte Krabat während der letzten Monate keinen Anlass zum Klagen gegeben. Er war ein umgänglicher Schlafgenosse, und er versuchte nicht, Krabat in dessen Entscheidungen hineinzureden. Auch schien er, anders als Krabat erwartet hatte, nicht neidisch auf dessen neue Stellung auf der Mühle zu sein. Lyschko verhielt sich zurückhaltend und war Krabat gegenüber freundlich oder zumindest nicht feindselig. Es war tatsächlich nicht unangenehm, so eng mit ihm zusammenzuleben.

'Vielleicht', dachte Krabat, 'ist Lyschko wahrhaftig derjenige, den ich am ehesten einen Freund nennen kann auf der Mühle. Ja, wenn er es zulässt, dann will ich beginnen, von ihm als von einem Freund zu denken.'

.

In diesem Juni fiel Neumond beinahe mit der kürzesten Nacht des Jahres zusammen. Die Sommersonnenwende war nur noch drei Tage entfernt.

Einmal mehr schufteten sie für den Herrn Gevatter. Doch diesmal beaufsichtigte er sie nicht bei der Arbeit, sondern verschwand mit dem Meister in der Schwarzen Kammer. Durch das Fenster fiel der flackernde Schein seiner Hahnenfeder auf den Hof. Die Gesellen hielten das alles für kein gutes Zeichen und warfen sich beunruhigte Blicke zu.

Nach einiger Zeit kehrten die beiden zum Fuhrwerk zurück. Der Herr Gevatter stieg zuerst auf, dann folgte der Meister.

Als die Burschen die letzten Säcke aufluden, verschwitzt und – besonders der kleine Stani – am Ende ihrer Kräfte, erklang plötzlich die Stimme des Fuhrmanns.

„Krabat“, sagte er, und Krabat erstarrte. Ihm wurde eiskalt, und gleichzeitig brannte es rings um ihn und in ihm und durch ihn hindurch.

Er sah zum Herrn Gevatter hin, der ihn gleichfalls ansah. Sein Blick war schneidend.

Dann sprach er wieder: „Lyschko. Tritt vor.“

Ein überraschtes Atemholen ging durch die Schar der Gesellen. Lyschko hingegen, der nur wenig von Krabat entfernt stand, gab ein Geräusch von sich, als drückte ihm jemand die Luft ab, ehe er sich überwand und einige unsichere Schritte auf den Fuhrmann zu machte.

Der Herr Gevatter betrachtete auch ihn. Lange schwieg er. Als er wieder sprach, klang er, wenn das möglich war, fast belustigt, obwohl seine Stimme nicht weniger sengend wirkte.

„Ist gut“, sagte er mit einem Nicken.

Dann wendete er die Pferde, und sein Wagen rumpelte vom Hof.

Der Meister winkte Krabat und Lyschko. Die beiden wechselten einen Blick miteinander. Offenbar war Lyschko genauso verwirrt wie Krabat, und noch weit erschrockener als er.

Sie folgten dem Meister in die Schwarze Kammer, während die anderen an ihnen vorbei hoch zum Dachboden gingen und ihnen dabei manch merkwürdigen Blick zuwarfen.

„Lyschko“, sagte der Meister, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte und sie ihn gespannt anstarrten, „ist nun in den Bund mit dem Herrn Gevatter eingeschlossen.“ Seine Hand lag auf dem Koraktor, während er sprach. „Auch ihn werde ich fortan als einen Meisterschüler behandeln, und in zweieinhalb Jahren soll er zusammen mit dir, Krabat, die Mühle führen – sofern du magst, Lyschko, und mir die Hand drauf gibst.“

Lyschko starrte den Meister verblüfft an.

„Aber … wieso …?“, stotterte Krabat.

Der Meister lächelte. Es lag leiser Spott darin. „Der Herr Gevatter sieht vieles, was wir nicht sehen. Auch ich vermag einiges in eurer Zukunft zu lesen, von dem ihr selbst noch nichts ahnt. – Sei dankbar, Krabat: manches mag besser sein, wenn man der Mühle zu zweit vorsteht. Ich selbst hatte nie einen Freund hier, aber wenn Jirko noch bei mir gewesen wäre, als ich damals in den Koselbruch kam, dann hätten wir Mühle und Schule gemeinsam geführt.“

Dann wandte der Meister sich an Lyschko. „Also, wie steht es, Lyschko? Magst du?“ Er streckte Lyschko die Linke hin.

Lyschko schien um eine Spanne zu wachsen. Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich mag!“ Er schlug ein.

Der Meister nickte zufrieden.

„Dass ihr fortan beide meine Meisterschüler und in zweieinhalb Jahren Meister auf der Mühle am Schwarzen Wasser sein werdet, bedeutet allerdings auch, dass ihr dann jede Altjahresnacht zwei der Gesellen werdet opfern müssen, und dass zu Hochneujahr jedes Mal zwei Lehrlinge ihren Dienst auf der Mühle antreten werden. Alles hat seinen Preis … In eurem ersten Jahr als Meister werdet ihr sogar drei neue Jungen herbeirufen müssen, da ihr beide dem Dutzend dann ja fehlen werdet, wir am Altjahrestag davor aber – zum letzten Mal – nur einen wählen müssen. Aber es wird sich schon alles ausgehen.“

Krabat suchte Lyschkos Blick. In Lyschkos Augen konnte er lesen, was er selbst fühlte: Es mochte wahrlich manches besser sein, wenn man die Mühle zu zweit führte – gemeinsam mit einem Freund.

An das andere wollte Krabat jetzt noch nicht denken.

„Eins noch“, sagte der Meister. „Dass Lyschko nun Teil des Paktes ist, das wollen wir die anderen fürs Erste nicht wissen lassen. Es wird ihnen nicht gefallen – vor allem nicht, wenn sie dahinter kommen, dass es bedeutet, dass bald jedes Jahr zwei von ihnen sterben müssen. Daher: Überlasst es mir, den Zeitpunkt zu bestimmen, an dem sie es wissen dürfen, und die Art, auf die sie es erfahren. Euer Wort drauf!“

Beide schlugen ein.

.

Dadurch, dass Lyschko in den Bund mit dem Herrn Gevatter aufgenommen worden war, veränderte sich das Verhältnis zwischen Krabat und ihm erneut. Zwar behandelte der Meister sie weiterhin ungleich: Es war nicht zu verkennen, dass Krabat sein Vorzugsschüler war und Lyschko eher eine Art Nachgedanke. Gleichzeitig aber verband Lyschko und den Meister eine länger zurückreichende und tiefergehende Beziehung, als Krabat sie mit ihrem Lehrer hatte.

Da Krabat und Lyschko nun gemeinsam zusätzliche Stunden in der Schwarzen Kunst bekamen, sah Krabat auch mehr davon, wie der Meister und Lyschko miteinander umgingen, wenn die anderen Gesellen nicht zugegen waren. Häufig berührte der Müller Lyschko auf eine beiläufige Art, die von langer Vertrautheit sprach, und wenn er ihn lobte, strich er ihm übers Haar, die Wange oder den Arm. Dann strahlte Lyschko und seine Augen glänzten. Weiter ging es in Krabats Gegenwart allerdings nicht.

Krabat fragte sich, was es war, das zur Unterbrechung dieser Beziehung geführt hatte, warum der Meister sogar willens gewesen war, Lyschko zu opfern, um Krabat für sich zu gewinnen. Er wusste von Lyschko, dass dessen besonderes Verhältnis zum Müller schon in der Lehrzeit begonnen hatte, nur wenige Monate, nachdem Lyschko auf die Mühle gekommen war. Was hatte den Meister dazu bewegt, diese Beziehung nach sechs Jahren zu beenden, als ob sie für ihn keinen Wert besäße? Und warum hatte er sie jetzt wieder aufgenommen?

Manchmal hatte Krabat den furchtbaren Verdacht, dass es sich dabei um eine Art von Prüfung für Lyschko gehandelt hatte, eine Prüfung, bei der der Meister in Kauf genommen hatte, dass sie Lyschkos Leben kosten würde, wenn dieser in ihr versagte. Das warf allerdings die Frage auf, wie und warum Lyschko sie eigentlich bestanden hatte …

Durch das, was er in jenen Stunden zwischen Lyschko und dem Meister beobachtete, erkannte Krabat, dass auch die Berührungen, die der Meister ihm selbst hatte zukommen lassen, nicht nur Lob oder Ermutigung enthalten hatten, sondern auch ein Angebot – ein Angebot, das Krabat bis jetzt nicht hatte erkennen können, und bei dem er sich noch nicht sicher war, wie er dazu stand.

Ganz abgesehen von dem, was zwischen Lyschko und dem Meister vor sich ging, war Lyschko Krabat inzwischen von allen Mitgesellen der vertrauteste geworden. Nach wie vor wusste er oft nicht, was Lyschko dachte – er hütete sich davor, zu versuchen, es mit Hilfe der Kunst herauszubekommen –, aber alles andere an Lyschko war ihm vertraut. Sie teilten nun seit einem halben Jahr die Kammer miteinander, und das war etwas anderes, als einen Raum mit elf Burschen zu teilen: Man bekam mehr vom anderen mit, wenn man nur zu zweit war.

Zudem schlossen die anderen Mühlknappen sich von ihnen ab. Es blieb Krabat und Lyschko kaum etwas übrig, alsenger zusammenzurücken. Sie hatten nun wohl auch mehr miteinander gemein als mit den anderen Gesellen.

Krabat kam immer mehr zu dem Schluss, dass, wenn er einen Freund auf der Mühle hatte, dies tatsächlich Lyschko war – und Lyschko schien die Angelegenheit ähnlich zu sehen.

  



	7. Ein wirklich dummer Streich

.

Es war ein heißer Sommertag, und die Gesellen waren nach getaner Arbeit zum Mühlenweiher gezogen, um sich ein bisschen Abkühlung zu verschaffen. Nicht alle Burschen hatten schwimmen können, als sie auf die Mühle gekommen waren, aber alle hatten es in ihrem ersten Sommer gelernt. Es war jedes Mal eine Wohltat, nach einem langen Tag in der Mahlstube oder auf dem Getreidespeicher in das kühle Wasser zu tauchen und sich Schweiß und Mehlstaub von der Haut zu waschen.

Der Lehrjunge Stani konnte noch nicht schwimmen, und Lobosch und Witko, mit denen er stets zusammensteckte, hatten sich erboten, es ihm beizubringen. Die drei hatten ihre Kleider abgelegt und standen an einer Stelle, wo das Ufer flach war, man mehrere Schritte ins Wasser waten konnte und immer noch Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

Doch Hanzo hatte einen Plan, den er für den besseren hielt. Krabat, der mit Lyschko und Kubo bereits im Wasser war, beobachtete, wie der Altgesell, tropfnass und nackt wie Stani selbst, den Jungen packte und ihn sich wie einen Mehlsack über die Schulter warf. Stani strampelte mit den Beinen, aber er lachte dabei. Hanzo trug ihn an die Stelle, wo das Gerinne begann und das Wasser so tief war, dass es auch im Hochsommer noch reichte, um die Mühle anzutreiben. Offensichtlich war er der Auffassung, dass der Junge schon schwimmen würde, wenn er keinen Grund unter den Füßen hatte. Mit Schwung warf er Stani ins Wasser.

Stani ging zunächst einmal unter, und Hanzo lachte lauthals, als der Junge japsend und prustend wieder an der Oberfläche erschien.

„Nun schwimm, Entlein!“, rief der Altgesell ihm zu.

Wirklich schien es, als ob Stani es schaffen würde. Er trat Wasser und ruderte mit den Armen. Ab und zu tauchte er unter, aber er rief nicht, dass jemand ihn herausziehen oder ihm zur Hilfe kommen sollte. Daher überraschte es Krabat, als Lyschko neben ihm plötzlich fluchte und mit raschen Zügen auf Stani zu zu schwimmen begann. Kubo folgte ihm augenblicklich.

Lyschko erreichte Stani gerade, als der Junge endgültig unterging. Der Mühlenweiher war nicht sehr tief, aber zum Ertrinken reichte es. Lyschko tauchte, und es gelang ihm, Stani zu packen und an die Oberfläche zu ziehen. Dann war Kubo bei ihm und half, den halb bewusstlosen Lehrjungen ans Ufer zu bringen.

Kubo rollte Stani auf den Rücken und schlug ihm mit der Faust auf die Brust, bis der Junge hustend Wasser zu spucken begann. Lyschko lief zum nächsten Kleiderhaufen, der zufällig Krabat gehörte, zog ein Hemd heraus, rannte damit zurück zu Stani und begann, ihn mit dem Kleidungsstück abzureiben. Hanzo stand wie gelähmt daneben.

Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen Gesellen herangekommen, die meisten nackt oder nur in Hemd oder Hose. Einzig Juro, der als letzter zu ihnen gestoßen war, weil er erst das Abendessen hatte vorbereiten müssen, trug noch alle seine Kleider.

Auch Krabat war mittlerweile ans Ufer geschwommen und aus dem Weiher geklettert.

Lyschko hatte Stani, der immer noch hustete und würgte, aber zumindest kein Wasser mehr erbrach, auf die Arme genommen, um ihn zur Mühle zurückzutragen.

„Gib ihn mir“, schlug Juro vor. „Ich hab wenigstens was an. Und sterben wird er jetzt wohl nicht mehr.“

Lyschko sah an sich herunter. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, legte den Jungen dann aber doch Juro in die Arme.

Während Juro sich mit Stani auf den Weg zur Mühle machte, schlüpfte Lyschko in Hose und Schuhe. Alles andere ließ er liegen, um den beiden hinterherzurennen. Hanzo zögerte, doch endlich zog auch er sich an, um ihnen mit schweren Schritten zu folgen.

Die anderen blieben am Mühlenweiher zurück.

Witko wirkte verstört, und Lobosch sah aus, als ob er kurz vorm Weinen wäre.

„Kommt“, sagte Staschko zu den beiden, „es hilft Stani nicht, wenn ihr dreckig bleibt. Lasst uns schnell ins Wasser gehen und den Mehlstaub abwaschen. Dann können wir zusammen zurück zur Mühle laufen und sehen, wie es ihm geht.“

Da sie ohnehin nichts für Stani tun konnten, beschlossen die Gesellen, die noch nicht im Weiher gewesen waren, Staschkos Vorschlag zu folgen und wenigstens kurz schwimmen zu gehen – auch wenn niemandem mehr lustig zumute war. Kito knurrte, dass das ein wirklich dummer Streich von Hanzo gewesen war und dass der Meister ihm dafür die Hammelbeine langziehen würde, und niemand widersprach ihm. Im Nachhinein schämte Krabat sich dafür, dass er die Gefahr nicht erkannt und Hanzo nicht aufgehalten hatte.

Krabat und Kubo und auch Petar, der schon vor ihnen im Wasser gewesen war, blieben am Ufer und zogen sich an.

„Woher wusstet ihr, Lyschko und du, dass Stani dabei war, zu ertrinken?“, fragte Krabat Kubo.

Kubo, der gerade dabei war, in seine Hosen zu steigen, zog eine Grimasse. „Wir waren schon einmal dabei, als einer beinahe ihm Mühlenweiher ertrunken wäre. Er konnte eigentlich gut schwimmen, aber er bekam einen Krampf und ging einfach unter. Er hat keinen Ton gesagt. Im einen Augenblick schwamm er, im nächsten war er weg.“

„Wer war das denn?“, fragte Krabat.

Kubos Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Er ist nicht mehr auf der Mühle. Sein Name war Jakub. Du trägst seine Kleider.“

Jakub hatte er also geheißen, Krabats Vorgänger. In dreieinhalb Jahren hatte ihm das keiner gesagt, nicht einmal Tonda.

Krabat zögerte. Doch diese Gelegenheit war so gut wie jede andere. Immerhin sprach Kubo, der für seine Schweigsamkeit bekannt war, gerade mit ihm, und das war besonders jetzt, wo die meisten der Gesellen ihm die kalte Schulter zeigten, viel wert.

„Hör mal, Kubo …“, begann Krabat vorsichtig. „Ich weiß, dass ihr mir gram seid, weil ich den Bund mit dem Meister geschlossen habe. Aber ich hab's nicht getan, um meine Haut zu retten. Er hätte mein Mädchen getötet, wenn ich nicht eingewilligt hätte.“

Kubo nickte knapp. „Das weiß ich wohl. Hanzo hat uns erzählt, was du ihm zu Beginn des Jahres gesagt hast.“

„Und? Glaubst du mir?“

Kubo sah ihn ernst an. „Ja, ich glaube dir. Aber warum du es getan hast und was dabei herauskommen wird, sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. Dennoch … Ich gestehe, dass ich zu denen gehöre, die nicht weg wollen von der Mühle. Ein Leben ohne Zauberei mag ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich habe Achtung vor dem Meister, und wenn nach ihm ein anderer kommt, der meine Achtung ebenfalls verdient: nun, dann soll er sie haben.“

Petar, der sich nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt angezogen hatte, musste ihre Worte gehört haben. Nun kam er zu ihnen herüber.

„Für mich gilt das Gleiche wie für Kubo. Wenn du Meister wirst, Krabat“, sagte Petar, „dann will ich dir dienen wie unserem Meister jetzt. Ich bin schon lange auf der Mühle, zehn Jahre bald. Nichts treibt mich, fortzugehen. Ohne die Schwarze Kunst würd' ich nicht leben mögen. Und vielleicht“ – er grinste – „wird das Leben auf der Mühle mit dir als Müller ja auch lustiger …“

.

Als die Gesellen die Gesindestube betraten, Krabat mit den Kleidungsstücken unterm Arm, die Lyschko in seiner Eile am Mühlenweiher zurückgelassen hatte, wurden sie bereits vom Meister erwartet. Hinter ihm stand Hanzo, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.

„Es geht ihm gut“, sagte der Meister, ohne auf ihre Fragen zu warten. „Er ist mit dem Schrecken davongekommen. Juro hat ihn zu Bett gebracht. Lyschko ist noch bei ihm.“

Juro trat aus der Küche und begann, den Tisch zu decken. Witko und Lobosch halfen ihm, und im Nu stand das Abendessen auf dem Tisch.

Lyschko kam herunter, gerade, als alle sich gesetzt hatten. Er hatte sein gutes Hemd an, da er das andere am Weiher gelassen hatte. „Stani schläft“, sagte er in die Runde und nahm seinen Platz neben Krabat ein. „Völlig erschöpft.“

Als Krabat ihm seine Kleider reichte, lächelte Lyschko und nickte ihm einen Dank zu. Rasch schlüpfte er aus seinem Sonntagshemd und zog das andere über.

Doch ehe sie mit dem Essen beginnen konnten, sagte der Meister: „Hanzo!“

Hanzo erhob sich. Das schlechte Gewissen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„War das heute wohlgetan, Hanzo? War das eines Altgesellen würdig?“, fragte der Meister ihn scharf.

Hanzo schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war töricht, Meister.“

„In der Tat“, erwiderte der Meister. Dann bedeutete er Hanzo, sich vor ihn hinzuknien, und verpasste ihm zwei schallende Backpfeifen, eine rechts, eine links.

„Mach mir einen solchen Fehler nicht noch einmal, Hanzo – oder du bist die längste Zeit Altgesell gewesen.“

.

Nach dem Essen ging Krabat zu Juro in die Küche hinüber.

„Geht es Stani wirklich gut?“, forschte er besorgt nach. Was Fragen von Gesundheit und Krankheit anging, traute er Juro mehr zu als Lyschko.

Juro nickte, während er die Töpfe für den Abwasch zusammenräumte. „Ja. Er hat viel Wasser geschluckt und einen gehörigen Schrecken bekommen, aber er hatte sich schon beruhigt, als ich mit ihm an der Mühle ankam. Und als der Meister ihm die Hand aufgelegt hat, ist er gleich eingeschlafen. Lyschko ist dennoch bei ihm geblieben, bis es Essen gab. Ich glaube, er mag Stani.“

„Das wundert mich nicht“, gab Krabat zurück. „Man kann ja kaum anders, als Stani gern zu haben.“

Er half Juro, die Töpfe zur Spülschüssel hinüberzutragen.

„Ja“, erwiderte Juro, „aber Lyschko macht sich keine Gewohnheit daraus, die Lehrjungen zu mögen. Jahrelang hat er jeden scheel angesehen, der neu auf die Mühle kam. In jedem sah er einen, der ihn die Gunst des Meisters kosten könnte.“

„Und nun hat er einem das Leben gerettet.“

„In der Tat.“ Juro nahm einen dampfenden Topf vom Herd und goss kochendes Wasser in die große Schüssel, ehe er etwas kaltes Wasser aus einem Krug hinzufügte. Dann gab er Aschenlauge hinein.

„Lyschko“, fuhr Juro fort, während er den ersten Topf zu schrubben begann, „mag durchaus seine Vorzüge haben. Aber, Krabat, ich sag es dir noch einmal, auch wenn du es nicht hören magst: sei vorsichtig mit Lyschko. Ich kenne ihn, seit er als Lehrjunge auf die Mühle kam, und ich habe viele böse Geschichten erlebt, deren Ursache er war. Du kannst weder ihm noch dem Meister trauen.“

„Du denkst daran, dass der Meister dich hören kann, wenn er will?“, warnte Krabat leise.

Juro zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Meister weiß, wie ich denke. Hier auf der Mühle gibt es keinen Schutz vor ihm. Ich habe viel Zeit damit vergeudet, Geheimnisse zu haben, die für ihn nie welche waren. Das ist mir seit letztem Winter klar.“

Krabat sah den Freund forschend an. „Er hat am Altjahrestag mit dir geredet, nicht wahr? Was hat er dir gesagt?“

Juros Miene wurde grimmig. „Dass ich nur knapp davongekommen bin, und dass ich es dir zu verdanken habe, dass es nicht mich getroffen hat. Und …“ Juro zögerte kurz. „Und dass ich noch immer ganz oben auf seiner Liste stehe“, setzte er schließlich hinzu.

Krabat überlief ein Schauder. Er wusste natürlich, wie der Meister zu Juro stand, aber es war etwas völlig anderes, diese Dinge aus Juros Mund zu hören.

Juro reichte Krabat den gesäuberten Topf, der ihn abtrocknete und an seinen Platz zurückstellte.

„Ich bin nicht dumm“, setzte Juro nach, „auch wenn ich jahrelang so getan habe. Ich weiß, dass der Meister mir Witko zur Seite gestellt hat, damit er mich reibungslos ersetzen kann, wenn es soweit ist.“

Wieder schauderte es Krabat. „Du sagst das so ruhig“, erwiderte er, indem er Juro mit bangem Blick musterte. „Hast du denn keine Angst?“

„Mehr, als du ahnst“, sagte Juro.

.

Stani nahm es Hanzo nicht krumm, dass dieser ihn fast ersäuft hätte. Am nächsten Tag sprang der Lehrjunge schon wieder herum, und mit Hilfe der anderen lernte er bald auch noch schwimmen.

Hanzo aber war der Schrecken tief in die Glieder gefahren. Er bemühte sich mehr denn je, ein guter Altgesell zu sein, doch der Meister schien nie recht zufrieden mit ihm. Selbst, dass Hanzo nun Andrusch und Staschko scharf verwies, ja sogar Backpfeifen austeilte, wenn sie Lyschko, Witko oder Stani ärgerten oder mit einem der anderen Gesellen ihre wüsten Scherze trieben, schien nicht zu helfen.

Auch mit Andrusch war der Meister unzufrieden, und er sagte es ihm mehr als einmal vor den versammelten Mühlknappen. Staschko schien er mehr nachzusehen, aber der war zumeist geschickt genug, sich nicht auf frischer Tat ertappen zu lassen. Zudem konnte keiner übersehen, dass es Andrusch war, der ihn anstiftete, und dass Staschko manches Mal nur mittat, um dem Freund gefällig zu sein.

Die Bruderschaft der Mühle schien mehr und mehr aus den Fugen zu geraten. Hanzo hatte die Gesellen nicht länger im Griff, vor allem Andrusch und Staschko nicht, aber auch Kito machte ihm zunehmend Schwierigkeiten. Krabat und Lyschko wurden auf ihr Betreiben von der Gemeinschaft ausgeschlossen, wo es nur ging, und Hanzo konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Witko, Lobosch und Stani hingen immer zusammen, soweit ihre unterschiedlichen Aufgaben es erlaubten, und sie wenigstens arbeiteten ordentlich und taten, was der Altgesell ihnen sagte. Das Gleiche galt für Kubo und Petar. Doch auch sie wirkten unzufrieden, und oft gab es Streit.

Juro war zuverlässig wie eh und je, und wenn die Stimmung besonders schlecht war, nahm er oft den einen oder anderen beiseite, holte ihn zu sich in die Küche, den Stall oder den Garten, und sprach eine Weile mit ihm, bis der Betreffende mit weit froherer Miene zu den anderen zurückkehrte.

 


	8. Das Geheimnis der Mühle

.

Am Abend der Herbst-Tagundnachtgleiche rief der Meister Krabat und Lyschko einmal mehr zu sich in die Schwarze Kammer. Seit Lyschko in den Pakt aufgenommen worden war, war das jede Woche ein- oder zweimal geschehen.

„Krabat, Lyschko“, sprach der Meister, „der Tag ist gekommen, da ich euch tiefer in das Geheimnis der Mühle einweihen will.“

Krabat richtete sich unwillkürlich auf. Auch Lyschko wirkte gespannt.

Der Meister sah erst Krabat über die Flamme der Kerze hinweg an, dann Lyschko. „Zwölf Monate hat das Jahr“, begann er mit bedeutungsschwerer Stimme. „Zweimal zwölf Stunden hat der Tag. Fünfmal zwölf Minuten hat die Stunde, fünfmal zwölf Sekunden die Minute.“

Nun, das zumindest war Krabat nicht neu.

„Zwölf Jünger hatte Jesus, den manche Gottes Sohn nennen“, fuhr der Meister fort, „und zwölf Götter hatten die Alten. Zwölf Tage liegen zwischen Weihnachten und dem Dreikönigstag oder Hochneujahr, zwölf zwischen dem Thomastag, an dem sich die Wintersonnenwende vollzieht, und Neujahr. In diesen Nächten geht die Wilde Jagd um, und in der Altjahresnacht, in der das alte Jahr stirbt, holt der Gevatter an ihrer Spitze sich einen von der Mühle, damit der Kreislauf zu Hochneujahr mit einem Neuen von Neuem beginnen kann. Die zwölf ist der Kreis, in dem Anfang und Ende in eins fallen, wie beim Mühlrad. Zwölf ist das Prinzip der Mühle unddas Prinzip des Lebens.“

'Das', dachte Krabat, 'klingt schon besser.'

Dann erschrak er über sich selbst. Besser? War da nicht gerade vom Tod seiner Mitgesellen die Rede gewesen? Und was war das mit Jesus Christus –

„Höre, Krabat!“, sagte der Meister mit einem Blick, der Krabat durch und durch ging. Neben ihm versuchte Lyschko, sein Lachen hinter einem Husten zu verstecken.

Der Meister fuhr fort: „Wir, die wir auf der Mühle leben, gehen den Pfad zur Linken Hand. Wir sind außerhalb. Was anderen verboten ist, ist uns erlaubt, ja geboten. Wir halten Bräuche hoch, die andernorts vergessen und verdammt sind. Wir wissen um die Dinge hinter der sichtbaren Welt und um die Notwendigkeit des Ausgleichs. Was wir hier hüten, Krabat, Lyschko“ – wieder sah er seine Schüler durchdringend an – „ist nichts Geringeres als das Geheimnis des Lebens.“

Krabat brauchte sich nun nicht mehr darum zu bemühen, zuzuhören: Es ging ganz von selbst.

„Das Leben kann ohne den Tod nicht bestehen“, sprach der Meister. Jedes seiner Worte prägte sich Krabat ein, als hätte er es mit glühender Kohle auf die Stirn geschrieben bekommen. „Ohne den Tod gibt es keine Ordnung und keine Erneuerung. Auf den Sommer muss der Winter folgen und wieder der Sommer, auf die Jugend das Alter und wieder die Jugend. Was neu war, wird alt, und was alt war, wird neu. Der Tod ist das Tor, durch das das Leben gehen muss, um neu geboren zu werden.“

Der Meister lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Leider ist es so, dass nicht jeder der Gesellen diesen höchsten Grad der Erkenntnis erreichen kann – nicht in einer Weise, in der er wahrhaft versteht, nicht auf dem Weg der gewöhnlichen Lehre. Dies ist der Grund, weshalb sie zuletzt, wenn ich sie alles gelehrt habe, was sie zu lernen im Stande sind, die Bruderschaft verlassen und selbst durch das Tor gehen müssen, um zu begreifen. – Und dann ist es auch so, wie ich es dir schon einmal gesagt habe, Krabat: Ich darf nur die in den Koselbruch holen, die der Tod schon gezeichnet hat. Alle, die heute auf der Mühle sind, hätten nur noch Tage zu leben gehabt, wären sie meinem Ruf nicht gefolgt. Hier haben sie eine lange Frist bekommen.“

„In diesem Raum dürfen wir uns erinnern. Sei versichert, Krabat, dass der Tod Tondas und Michals und Mertens unumgänglich war. Und, Lyschko, auch der von Jakub und Wyli und Měrko, die du noch kennen gelernt hast. Ich habe sie nicht gewählt, um sie zu bestrafen. Ihre Zeit in der Bruderschaft war abgelaufen. Sie hatten ausgelernt. Hingegen, als Merten sich aufhängen wollte: da war er noch nicht soweit. Er wollte seinem Weg vorauseilen, und das durfte ich nicht erlauben. Alle, die auf der Mühle sterben, gehen den ihnen bestimmten Weg zur ihnen bestimmten Zeit, weil es der einzige Weg ist, auf dem sie lernen können, was ihnen zur Aufgabe gestellt ist. Im Ende verstehen sie alle.“

.

Mitte Oktober ernteten sie die Apfel- und Birnbäume ab. Es waren mehr als vierzig, so dass sie reichlich zu tun hatten. Einige der Gesellen kletterten auf Holzleitern und im Geäst herum, um die Früchte von Hand oder mit an langen Stangen befestigten Beuteln herunterzuholen und sie dann an die anderen weiterzureichen, die sie in Weidenkörbe füllten.

Krabat arbeitete mit Lyschko zusammen. Auf der anderen Seite ihres recht hoch und ausladend geratenen Apfelbaumes waren Petar und Kito zugange, und über die Wiese verteilt alle anderen, mit Ausnahme Juros und Witkos, die in der Küche zu tun hatten.

Der Meister spazierte zwischen den Bäumen herum, um zu verhindern, dass die Burschen allzu viel Schabernack trieben. Das gegenseitige Bewerfen mit faulen Äpfeln war sehr beliebt, führte aber dazu, dass Juro schimpfte und fluchte, weil dadurch zusätzliche Wäsche anfiel. Letztes Jahr hatte er ihnen zur Strafe drei Tage lang nur Suppe und Brot aufgetischt.

Juro …

Während Krabat auf der Leiter stand und Äpfel pflückte, musste er an Juro denken, der jetzt in der Küche arbeitete und mit Witkos Hilfe alles vorbereitete, damit sie später Saft pressen, Most und Essig ansetzen und Kompott einkochen konnten. Es mochte auf der Mühle drunter und drüber gehen, aber Juro tat immer, was getan werden musste, und hatte stets den Überblick. Das war etwas, das Krabat an ihm bewunderte.

Und Witko …

Witko hatte sich wirklich herausgemacht, seit der Meister ihn von der Müllerei befreit hatte. Juro und Witko standen früher auf und gingen später zu Bett als alle anderen, den Meister vielleicht ausgenommen, aber seit er Juro zur Hand ging, wirkte Witko weit frischer und gesünder als zuvor. Juro ließ ihn viele Dinge selber machen, nicht nur Handlangerdienste verrichten, und wenn Witko etwas gekocht oder gebacken hatte, dann sagte Juro beim Auftragen: „Diese Suppe habt ihr Witko zu verdanken.“, oder: „Witko hat euch ein ganz hervorragendes Brot gebacken.“

Der schüchterne Witko wurde dann jedes Mal rot und grinste vom einen Ohr bis zum anderen, vor allem, wenn auch noch die anderen Gesellen sein Werk lobten – was sie in der Regel taten, und aus guten Gründen. Der eine Grund war, dass Witko mittlerweile wahrhaftig kochen konnte und ihnen sein Essen schmeckte. Der andere Grund …

Nun, Andrusch hatte einmal einen Eintopf von Witko als Schweinefraß bezeichnet, weil er den Jungen hatte aufziehen wollen, und das kochend heiße Essen war daraufhin aus dem Teller und in sein Gesicht gespritzt. Andrusch hatte sich gehörig den Mund verbrannt, und Juro, der nicht mehr dumm tat, hatte zu ihm gesagt: „Ein Schwein erkennt man daran, dass es das Maul voll Dreck hat.“ Danach hatte es nie wieder einer gewagt, ohne triftige Ursache an Witkos Essen herumzumäkeln, schon gar nicht, um den Burschen zu ärgern.

Zudem hatte Witko in Lobosch und Stani echte Freunde gefunden.

Lobosch packte inzwischen tüchtig mit an auf der Mühle, und er wusste nun auch, wann es besser war, den Mund zu halten.

Der Lehrjunge Stani hatte sich in seinem ersten Jahr ordentlich gemausert. In diesem Jahr, das für drei zählte, war er durch den Stimmbruch gegangen, mächtig gewachsen und kräftig geworden. Er liebte die Müllerei und war stets bemüht, dem Meister zu gefallen, auch in der Schwarzen Schule. Das hätte leicht dazu führen können, dass ihn die Gesellen ablehnten, doch da er zu allen freundlich war und immer bereit, zu helfen, war er unter den Burschen fast so beliebt wie Lobosch.

Von unten piekte Lyschko Krabat mit einem abgebrochenen Ast. „Träumst du, Krabat? Reich mal ein paar Äpfel an, bevor ich vor Langeweile sterbe!“

Krabat ließ den Beutel mit den Äpfeln herunter, den er sich an einem Strick um die Hüften gebunden hatte, und Lyschko füllte sie in den Korb um.

Von der anderen Seite des Baumes erklang ein Schrei und ein Rumpeln. Dann stieg ein Rabe in die Luft, ärgerlich krächzend. Kito hatte nicht auf die Leiter achtgegeben und sie war umgestürzt, mit Petar auf den obersten Sprossen. Er hatte sich im letzten Augenblick vor einem Sturz bewahrt, indem er sich in seine Rabengestalt begeben hatte. Nun saß er oben im Apfelbaum und schimpfte auf Kito herab, während die anderen Gesellen lachten.

Der Meister kam zu ihnen herüber und winkte Petar, den Raben, vom Baum herunter. „Macht weiter! Wir wollen heute noch fertig werden!“

'Du hast gut reden', dachte Krabat. 'Du schaust ja nur zu.'

Der Meister sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dann vollführte er einer rasche Handbewegung. Krabat war so überrascht, dass es ihm nicht rechtzeitig gelang, sich zu verwandeln. Er schlug schmerzhaft am Boden auf und wurde danach erst zum Raben. Betäubt blieb er im Gras hocken.

Der Meister hob ihn auf und tippte ihm tadelnd auf den Schnabel. „Gedenke, dass ich der Meister bin, Krabat!“, sagte er leise. „Und du bist immer noch ein Schüler … Verstanden?“

„Verstanden!“, krächzte Krabat.

Der Meister setzte ihn auf den Boden zurück. Krabat wurde wieder zum Menschen und stieg erneut auf die Leiter, um die Arbeit fortzusetzen.

.

Einige Tage nach der Apfelernte ereilte Krabat ein böses Missgeschick. Er hackte im Schuppen Holz und wurde dabei für einen Augenblick so von dreien der Mühlenkater abgelenkt, die sich spuckend und fauchend neben ihm zu prügeln begannen, dass ihm das Beil ausglitt und die Schneide bis zum Knochen in sein Bein fuhr.

Niemand war bei ihm, als es geschah, aber Andrusch, Staschko und Kito, die in der Nähe beschäftigt gewesen waren, hörten ihn schreien und kamen herbeigerannt. Die Kater waren derweil verschwunden.

Andrusch pfiff durch die Zähne, als er die klaffende Wunde sah, Kito wurde bleich und Staschko sagte: „Wir müssen ihn sofort ins Haus bringen.“

Zwar war es noch nicht lange her, dass der Meister sie – manche nicht zum ersten Mal, denn die vorgelesenen Abschnitte aus dem Koraktor wiederholten sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen – das Heilen von Wunden gelehrt hatte, aber an eine so böse Verletzung wagte sich keiner von den dreien heran.

Mittlerweile war der Schmerz, den Krabat anfangs gar nicht gespürt hatte, so heftig geworden, dass er kaum atmen konnte.

Staschko und Andrusch hoben Krabat hoch, was er ihnen, so vorsichtig sie auch waren, in diesem Augenblick sehr verübelte. Sie trugen ihn eilig ins Haus und setzten ihn auf dem Tisch in der Gesindestube ab, während Kito schon vorausgelaufen war und Juro aus dem Garten herbeigeholt hatte. Wenn einer der Gesellen etwas vom Heilen verstand, dann war es Juro.

„Soll ich den Meister holen?“, fragte Kito drängend. Er war immer noch bleich und vermied es, auf die Wunde oder auf die Stelle am Boden zu sehen, an der sich unterhalb von Krabat eine Blutlache gebildet hatte.

Juro, der sich vor Krabat hingekniet hatte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Bekomm' ich hin“, murmelte er, während er die Hände sacht auf Krabats Bein legte, eine oberhalb, eine unterhalb der Verletzung. Dann schloss er die Augen und begann, die Lippen zu bewegen. Stumm sagte er einen Spruch auf, und Krabat spürte, wie der Schmerz aus ihm herausfloss und die Stelle erst kühl, dann warm wurde. Als er es wagte, an seinem Bein herabzusehen, hatte sich die klaffende Wunde bereits geschlossen.

„Du bist wahrhaftig ein Zauberer, Juro!“, entfuhr es Staschko anerkennend.

Alle sahen sich an, und dann begannen sie gleichzeitig, zu lachen – selbst Krabat, dem es noch reichlich flau im Magen war. Es war Erleichterung in diesem Lachen und eine Gemeinschaft, die Krabat gerade mit Kito, Andrusch und Staschko lange vermisst hatte.

Andrusch trat auf Krabat zu. Der Bursche zögerte kurz, dann klopfte er Krabat auf die Schulter. „Na, da hast du ja nochmal Glück gehabt, Krabat – gut, dass wir gerade in der Nähe waren.“ Er grinste schief.

„Ja, wahrhaftig“, erwiderte Krabat aus vollem Herzen. „Ich dank euch allen sehr.“

Kito sah ihn ernst an. „Wir sind Brüder hier auf der Mühle, Krabat“, sagte er fest. „Brüder helfen einander. Vergiss nicht, dass du einst unser Bruder warst, wenn du eines Tages Meister werden solltest.“

Krabat erwiderte seinen Blick. „Ich werd's nicht vergessen, Kito.“

„Das ist gut“, antwortete Kito, und Andrusch und Staschko nickten dazu.

Nur Juro stand gedankenverloren neben ihnen, mit einer Miene, die so bedrückt war, als wüsste er, dass Krabat dieses Vorhaben bei allem guten Willen nicht würde meistern können.

Dann bemerkte Krabat, dass Andrusch Juro mit Achtung ansah. Er blickte zu Kito hinüber und konnte auf dessen Gesicht den gleichen Ausdruck erkennen. Ebenso bei Staschko.

Krabat war verblüfft. Hatte sie der gelungene Heilzauber so sehr beeindruckt? Gerade Andrusch, der Juro früher mit Begeisterung verspottet, und Kito, der ihm oft wegen Kleinigkeiten mit Schlägen gedroht hatte …

Krabat sah ein zweites Mal hin, und erkannte, dass die Achtung der drei weiter und tiefer ging. Sie blickten Juro an wie einen, dem man vertraut und folgt. Wie einen, der gerade bewiesen hatte, dass er Pläne machen konnte, die aufgingen.

Krabat wurde es eiskalt, und sein Herz fühlte sich an, als ob es zwischen zwei Mühlsteinen zerquetscht würde.

.

Es ist Spätherbst. Ein Schwein soll geschlachtet werden. Eigentlich ist das Juros Aufgabe, doch diesmal hat der Meister sie aus einem nur ihm bekannten Grund Krabat übertragen.

Krabat steht neben dem Schwein und weiß nicht recht, was er tun soll. Natürlich ist er schon öfter dabei gewesen und hat geholfen, wenn sie geschlachtet haben, aber er hat es noch nie selbst getan.

Das Schwein sieht ihn neugierig an. Etwas in seinem Blick kommt Krabat vertraut vor.

Krabat schlägt das Schwein mit der stumpfen Seite der Axt auf den Kopf, um es zu betäuben, und es bricht lautlos zusammen. Als Krabat ihm das Messer in den Hals sticht, verwandelt das Schwein sich in Juro.

Juro liegt da, mit dem Messer im Hals, und sieht Krabat traurig an.

„So hast du dich also entschieden, Krabat“, sagt Juro, während sein Blut über Krabats Hände rinnt, auf den Boden tropft und sich mit dem Novemberschlamm vermischt. „Und ich dachte, wir wären Freunde …“

.

Krabat erwachte mit wild klopfendem Herzen.

„Krabat?“, fragte Lyschko schlaftrunken. „Was …?“

„Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt“, antwortete Krabat – obwohl er längst wusste, dass Träume auf der Mühle selten nur Träume waren.

 


	9. Der Kreis schließt sich

.

Es war nicht der erste Schnee des Jahres, doch es war der erste Schnee, der so reichlich gefallen war und so herrlich pappte, dass man Schneebälle daraus formen konnte. Kurz vor Mittag hatte Hanzo eine vorgezogene Arbeitspause ausgerufen, und es hatte keine Minute gedauert, bis eine wüste Schneeballschlacht im Gange war. Staschko und Kito taten sich dabei besonders hervor, aber auch Andrusch und Lyschko nahmen sich nicht viel.

Für einmal schien der Abstand aufgebrochen, den die anderen Gesellen seit Jahresbeginn zu Krabat eingehalten hatten. Kubo packte ihn und warf ihn zu Boden, und Petar kniete sich auf ihn und seifte sein Gesicht mit Schnee ein, bis Krabat lachend um Gnade flehte.

Hanzo vergaß seine Altgesellen-Würde und rannte Lobosch hinterher, der ihm ein Stück Eis unters Hemd gesteckt hatte. Witko, der aus der Küche gekommen war, als er gesehen hatte, was sich im Hof abspielte, wälzte sich mit Stani im Schnee herum. Nur Juro hatte seine Töpfe nicht im Stich lassen wollen, aber Andrusch und Staschko beschlossen, ihm zur Entschädigung ein paar Schneebälle mitzubringen, die sie ihm in Hemd und Hose stecken wollten.

Als endlich alle erschöpft innehalten mussten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, begannen die drei Jüngsten, einen Schneemann zu bauen. Sie gaben sich große Mühe, ihm das Aussehen des Meisters zu verleihen. Gerade, als sie ihr Werk mit einem Stück Kohle krönten, das die Augenklappe darstellen sollte, ging die Haustür auf und der Meister trat heraus. Sein Haar, das unter dem Dreispitz hervorschaute, war fast weiß, und er stützte sich auf einen Stock. Dennoch kam er rasch und behände auf die Mühlknappen zu. 

Die Gesichtsfarbe von Witko, Lobosch und Stani wechselte von apfelrot zu mehlweiß und wieder zurück. Hastig versuchten sie, sich hinter den anderen Gesellen zu verstecken.

Der Meister ging einmal um den Schneemann herum und musterte ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

Die älteren Gesellen grinsten. Lyschko schob Stani, der sich hinter ihm zu verbergen suchte, immer wieder nach vorne, und Andrusch hielt Lobosch an einem seiner abstehenden Ohren fest, damit er nicht fliehen konnte. Nur Witko war es gelungen, sich hinter Petar und Kubo zumindest vorübergehend in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Der Meister schnippte mit den Fingern und blickte die Burschen auffordernd an. Zögernd traten die drei Übeltäter vor. Stani wirkte so verängstigt, als erwartete er, für diese Frechheit von der Mühle geworfen zu werden.

Der Meister sah die drei durchdringend an, einen nach dem anderen. Sie standen stocksteif und wagten kaum, seinem Blick zu begegnen.

Da kräuselten sich die Lippen des Meisters zu einem Grinsen. Er nahm seinen Dreispitz ab und verbeugte sich mit dem Hut in der Hand vor der versammelten Gesellschaft.

Dann trat er zu dem Schneemann hin und setzte ihm den Dreispitz auf, ehe er pfeifend ins Haus zurückging.

.

Es ist tiefster Winter und schwärzeste, mondlose Nacht. Auf dem unberührten Schnee vor der Mühle steht der Herr Gevatter, ohne Pferde und Wagen. Das rote Licht, das von der flackernden Feder auf seinem Hut ausgeht, lässt es aussehen, als stünde er in einem Teich aus Feuer.

„Es ist ein Kreis, Krabat“, sagt der Herr Gevatter mit der Stimme des Meisters.

Und richtig, Krabat sieht nun, dass das rote Licht einen vollkommenen Kreis um die schwarze Gestalt bildet.

„Ein Kreis“, fährt der Herr Gevatter fort, „hat keinen Anfang und kein Ende. Ich bin nur die Rückseite des Lebens, Krabat, sein Schatten, und gleichzeitig der Pate, der ihm von Beginn an zur Seite gestellt ist. Tag, Nacht, Sommer, Winter, Wachen, Schlafen – das eine kann ohne das andere nicht bestehen, und das Rad muss sich immer weiter drehen. Das verstehst du doch, oder?“

„Ja“, erwidert Krabat. „Das versteh' ich.“

.

Es war nur noch eine Woche bis zur Altjahresnacht, als der Meister Krabat und Lyschko zu sich in die Schwarze Kammer rief. Er sah alt und geschwächt aus. Seine Gestalt war gebeugt, sein Gesicht bleich und eingefallen.

„Wir müssen“, sagte der Meister mit rauer Stimme, „bald unsere Wahl treffen.“

Krabat wurde es eng ums Herz. Weder er noch Lyschko erwiderten etwas.

„Ich weiß, Lyschko“, fuhr der Meister fort, „dass du aus gutem Grund eine Abneigung gegen Andrusch hast, und dass du ihn wählen würdest, wenn es nur danach ginge, wen wir mögen und wer uns ein Ärgernis ist. Aber unsere Entscheidung muss das Wohl der gesamten Mühlengemeinschaft berücksichtigen. Wenn es ständig Streit gibt, oder wenn einer andauernd über die Stränge schlägt, oder wenn die Bruderschaft gar in Gefahr ist, ganz aus den Fugen zu geraten und keine Einheit mehr bildet, dann müssen wir sehen, wo das seinen Ursprung hat und wer die Quelle des Ganzen ist.“

Der Meister sah Krabat an.

„Juro“, sagte Krabat leise. Er hatte einen gallebitteren Geschmack im Mund.

„Juro“, bestätigte der Meister. „Ich habe es dir mehr als einmal gesagt: Juro wird nicht ruhen, ehe er den Meister der Mühle zu Fall gebracht hat, gleich, wer es sein mag. Er hat das ganze Jahr über versucht, die anderen Gesellen hinter sich zu scharen, und zumindest bei Andrusch, Staschko und Kito ist ihm das auch gelungen. Nächstes Jahr werden es vielleicht noch mehr sein, die ihm folgen. Wir müssen jetzt wahrhaftig etwas tun, wenn wir nicht wollen, dass uns die Steine brechen und die Mühle still steht. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg mehr: dieses Jahr muss es Juro sein.“

Krabat und Lyschko wechselten einen Blick. Lyschko sah nicht glücklich aus, aber schließlich nickte er. „Du hast Recht, Meister: Juro muss es sein.“

„Krabat?“, fragte der Meister.

Krabat schloss die Augen. Sein Herz lag ihm wie ein Stein in der Brust.

„Juro“, sagte er dann.

.

Anders als im vergangenen Jahr bei Merten war es der Meister, der zuerst mit Juro sprach, und er tat es erst am Morgen des Altjahrestages.

Da es, soweit die Gesellen wussten, diesmal mit Ausnahme von Krabat, Lyschko und dem Lehrjungen im Grunde jeden treffen konnte, war die Stimmung auf der Mühle immer gedrückter und gereizter geworden, je näher das Jahresende heranrückte. Es gab viel Streit und manches Mal Schläge.

Aber keiner der Gesellen, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Juro selbst, hatte wohl ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass die Wahl auf ihn fallen könnte, so vorsichtig, wie er das Jahr über gewesen war. Hanzo mochte für sie wahrscheinlicher erschienen sein, weil der Meister sich mit dessen Arbeit als Altgesell ausdrücklich unzufrieden gezeigt hatte. Vielleicht auch Andrusch oder Staschko, da sie Lyschko, der nun wieder in der Gunst des Meisters stand, oft hart angegangen und deshalb verwarnt worden waren und auch sonst viel Unfug getrieben hatten. Auch den schmächtig gebliebenen und für die Müllerei untauglichen Witko, der mit der Arbeitsgeschwindigkeit in den Neumondnächten kaum Schritt halten konnte, mochten sie als mögliches Opfer in Erwägung gezogen haben.

Krabat sah Juro zum Schuppen hinausgehen, aschgrau im Gesicht.

Als Juro vom Wüsten Plan zurückkehrte, passte Krabat ihn im Hof ab. Er hatte ein unbeschreiblich scheußliches Gefühl dabei, doch er fand, dass er es Juro schuldig war.

Juro sah ihn an, müde, aber ruhig.

„Es … tut mir Leid, Juro“, brachte Krabat mühsam hervor.

„Ich weiß, Krabat“, erwiderte Juro leise. „Ich weiß.“

„Wenn es … wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte …“

Juro schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast klug gewählt, Krabat. Ich hätte nie aufgehört, ehe der Meister nicht besiegt gewesen wäre – wenn nicht dieser, dann der nächste. Und das wärst dann du gewesen.“

„Juro …“

„Ich für meinen Teil bin immer dein Freund gewesen, Krabat. Selbst, wenn ich dich eines Tages hätte töten müssen: Ich hätte es als dein Freund getan.“

Eine Weile standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Dann streckte Juro Krabat die rechte Hand hin. Nach kurzem Zögern griff Krabat zu und drückte sie fest.

„Auch ich war immer dein Freund, Juro“, sagte er leise.

Juro nickte.

Dann ließ Krabat seine Hand los, und Juro wandte sich ab und ging zum Schuppen hinüber, um Hacke und Schaufel zurückzustellen.

.

Beim Abendessen, das in vollkommenem Schweigen verlief, kam Juro wie gewohnt seinen Pflichten nach. Der Meister war nicht erschienen.

Nach dem Essen half Witko, das Geschirr abzutragen. Der kleine Stani, der bei all seiner Ahnungslosigkeit nicht übersehen konnte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und dass es mit Juro zu tun hatte, drückte sich unter dem Vorwand, beim Abwasch helfen zu wollen, ebenfalls in der Küche herum. Stani liebte Juro, weil dieser vom ersten Tag an freundlich zu ihm gewesen war – wie zu allen Lehrjungen vor ihm.

Krabat begriff plötzlich, dass jeder einzelne der Gesellen als Lehrling von Juro gepäppelt und beschützt worden war. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum, anders als sonst, an diesem Abend niemand die Stube verlassen mochte. Etliche der Burschen boten Juro ihre Hilfe in der Küche an. Hanzo sprang auf und lief auf den Hof hinaus, weil Juro nicht sehen sollte, dass er weinte.

Krabat war hundeelend zumute, und wenn er Lyschko betrachtete, dann schien es diesem nicht besser zu gehen.

Endlich schlüpfte auch Lyschko in die Küche, wobei er fast verschämt wirkte. Es dauerte eine ziemliche Weile, bis er wieder herauskam, aber als er es tat, sah er ein wenig erleichtert aus.

Die Gesellen saßen stumm um den Tisch herum – abgesehen von denen, die Juro zur Hand gingen, und von Hanzo, der immer noch draußen war. Manchmal traf Krabat ein feindseliger Blick, aber die meisten schienen sich nicht um ihn und Lyschko zu scheren.

Es wurde spät und später. Hanzo kehrte in die Gesindestube zurück, mit vor Kälte klappernden Zähnen. Kubo, Lobosch, Witko und Stani kamen aus der Küche heraus. Offensichtlich wollte Juro eine Weile allein sein – vielleicht, um sich in Ruhe von dem Ort zu verabschieden, der dreizehn Jahre lang sein Zuhause gewesen war.

Endlich trat Juro aus der Küche in die Gesindestube. Er sah die versammelten Gesellen an, eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Rührung auf dem Gesicht. Dann trat er an den Tisch und drückte reihum jedem die Hand. Auch Krabat und Lyschko sparte er nicht aus.

Dann sagte Juro: „Ich bitt' euch, geht zu Bett und versucht, zu schlafen. Ich werde nicht mehr mit hinaufkommen.“

Die Burschen sahen ihn betreten an. Nach und nach erhoben sich alle, um seiner Bitte Folge zu leisten. Stani, der immer noch nicht wusste, was eigentlich los war, hatte Tränen in den Augen, und er war nicht der einzige.

Krabat verließ den Raum als Letzter. In der Tür sah er sich noch einmal um.

Juro stand am leeren Tisch und schob die Schemel zusammen, wie er es abends immer getan hatte. Einen Augenblick blieb Krabat stehen und beobachtete ihn dabei, mit einem Gefühl, als ginge sein Herz entzwei.

Dann schlich auch er sich hinaus.

.

Sie fanden Juro am Neujahrsmorgen im Stall. Er lag auf dem Gang hingestreckt, als wäre etwas über ihn hinweggerast, war aber ohne äußerlich sichtbare Verletzungen.

Hanzo und Petar trugen ihn in die Küche und legten ihn auf ein Brett. Kubo steckte ihm ein Bündel Stroh in den Nacken. Kubo war es auch, der Juro versorgte, ihn wusch und ihm das Totenhemd anzog.

Am Nachmittag brachten sie Juro auf den Wüsten Plan hinaus. Sie ließen den Sarg in das offene Grab hinab und schaufelten es mit grimmiger Eile wieder zu.

Diesmal waren es Krabat und Lyschko, die zurückblieben, mit ihren Gedanken bei den Toten der vergangenen und denen der zukünftigen Jahre.

.

**Ende.**

.


End file.
